Japan Watch out!
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: So Mikan comes back from America to Japan with Hotaru, one of her best friends that decided to tag along with her.... They think that everything will be okay, but will it? Would the whole Natsume and Mikan fling still add up? R&R!
1. Girl and girl meets perverted boy

_Mikan's P.O.V_

I stretched my long legs out as I sighed happily to my best friend, Hotaru, "It's good to be back in Japan!"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I whimpered as I felt hot pickles go down my cheeks.

Hotaru just shot me with one of her weird inventions, the baka gun.

"You are an idiot... I've never been to Japan, so how would I know if it feels good to be back there? You look like an idiot standing there with tears running down your cheeks!" she scolded me as I wiped off my tears as I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"What--?!" I turned around to be enveloped into the arms of a man...

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

What the heck?! Some 30 year old man is hugging MY Mikan! I thought all of these angry thoughts, but kept a blank look on my face. Oh the prices to pay for being stoic and the regaining Ice Queen.

"Daddy!" Mikan squealed as she returned the hug.

Okay, that was better... I could imagine all the things I could do to that person if he wasn't her dad...

_Evil Thoughts_

**xXx**

Mikan's P.O.V

"It's so good to see you, honey!" my dad said.

"I missed you dad," I felt tears coming down again.

"Umm, can I go to the bathroom?" Hotaru asked, breaking the moment...

She glared at me codly and I said weakly, "I'll go with her..."

I followed her to the airport's bathroom. It was a peach-coral shade. It looked so fancy, yet disgusting at the same time.

I watched as Hotaru sat on the sink and she said, "So that's your dad..."

I grinned as I replied, "Yep! I miss him so much! I haven't seen him since I was 10!"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

I gave Hotaru my best puppy dog eyes as I whimpered, "What was that for?!"

She glanced at me and coldly said, "That was for being an inconsiderate person! You idiot, didn't you noticed that I felt uncomfortable?! Oh wait, you're too dumb to notice anything but your dad!"

I stared at her, dumbfounded, is she jealous of my dad?!

"Well, I'm sorry," I slightly bowed down my head my pigtails brushed against my cheeks.

"Whatever, let's bomb this place," she got off the sink and smoothly walked out of the bathroom waiting for me to follow.

I moved off the walk I leaned against and stormed out. The nerve! If Hotaru didn't want to be here, then why did she come with me?!

I kept up my clouded with anger thoughts as I accidentally bumped into someone...

I immediately fell to the ground and fell on my butt, "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"You should be white lace!" the other person snarled.

White lace? What the hey?! I looked up to meet a pair of challenging crimson red eyes.

The boy was my age: 16 and he had raven black hair that was mused up.

I suddenly realized what 'white lace' meant as I shrieked, "You freaking pervert!!"

He shrugged nonchalantly as he said, "not my fault, YOU'RE the one who showed me them."

3

2

1

"I'm wearing pants for god's sake!" I yelled exasperated.

"Whatever, it still showed..." he took hold of my chin and stared into my hazel eyes. With that, he walked away without even helping me up.

I wanted to slap him so bad now! He had the freaking nerve!!

I jumped up and saw Hotaru waiting for me. I pretended like nothing happened and remained as cheerful as can be, despite the fact that I wanted to go get that little pervert and maybe wring his neck while I'm at it.

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I snapped a picture with Mikan and that other idiot-who's-name-I-do-not-know.

He, he, he! I saw that boy flirt with little Miss Mikan a.k.a my best friend.

If he wanted my Mikan, he'll need to go through ME, first!


	2. Girl finds boy is connected to her

**Author's Note: Guess what?! I finally realized how to write these! Gosh, I'm so special! Anyways, thank you to the people that reviewed... Hope you like this chapter!! I'll try to update everyday...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

"Idiot, what took you so long?" I asked as I hit her head. I watched as she winced a little as her expressive hazel eyes shone of hurt.

"Sorry," she mumbled her apology almost immediately.

I was wondering if she would tell me bout that spoiled rich kid… I don't know why, but I FEEL like calling that kid that looks-like-he-wants-my-Mikan a spoiled rich kid.

I prodded, "Hey, Mikan, who was that guy that was just with you?"

**xXx**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

I clenched my fist that was inside my jean pocket and angrily muttered, "He's a loco person that is very annoying…"

Hotaru's face remained expressionless as she continued, "What did he do?"

I couldn't help it, but tell Hotaru about that little pervert!

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

'_Oh! So that's what that guy did to Mikan,' _I thought to myself.

I shrugged after she told me the story and sneered playfully, "Well, that's you problem that, that guy looked at your underwear…White lace."

Mikan was horrified as she shrieked, "Hoooooooootaru!"

"Anyway, we should get back to your dad, don't you agree?" I calmly asked the shrieking girl on my right as I left her to find her dad.

**xXx**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

I just huffed at Hotaru… She could be SO mean at times! I walked behind her on our quest to find my dad…

I saw Hotaru abruptly stop as she said in a monotone, "Was that the guy that you bumped into?"

I stared in the direction that Hotaru pointed at…

"NOOOOOOO!" I started to scream as Hotaru put a freezing cold hand on my mouth as a try to muffle my scream.

"You, IDIOT! What do you want to do?! Attract attention to embarrass yourself?!" she hissed in my ear, but her face was totally emotionless.

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

What the heck?! She acts like a freaking 5 year old at times! I guess I'm her new babysitter…

I looked at her then to her dad…who was talking to that guy that Mikan bumped into…

"Hold on…" I whispered in her ear as I thought of the perfect to test my new acquired skills to eavesdrop on people that seem interesting…

She saw that I had an evil glint in my violet colored eyes so didn't even try to stop me. Ah, it feels refreshing to know that she can actually obey orders just by looking at my eyes.

I crept toward Mr. Sakura and that guy…

"_Are you, serious Mr. Sakura?!" that guy with raven black hair asked Mikan's dad._

"_Yes and I'd appreciate it if you called me dad," her dad laughed jollily._

_Huh?! What was this?! That kid was Mikan's brother! _

"_Okay…Dad," that kid with raven black hair and red eyes stuttered._

I slinked back to the awaiting Mikan as she exclaimed in a hyper and perky voice, "So, Hotaru what did you hear?!"

I muttered, "That kid is your new brother…"

She shrieked, "What did you just say?! I don't have a PERVERT for a brother!!"

I shrugged as I nonchalantly as I replied to her screeching, "Well, it looks like you do, now… Anyways, do you WANT those two to realize that we are standing right here?!"

She shook her head no; I sighed, "Good, then… Why don't we go take weird pictures and go blackmail some people…"

I said that as an attempt to distract her mind and for my money making… Heheheh I love money…

She held in her breath and she yelled, "How can you think of blackmailing innocent people at a time like this?!"

**xXx**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

Hotaru was so mean! She wants to blackmail people, and hello! There's a crisis right here!

She glared at me coldly as she said, "Shut up, your dad will realize that we're right here!"

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I mumbled, "Speak of the devil…"

"Mikan, Hotaru!" her dad said as he approached us. I saw spoiled rich boy following him. He kept his head down…

"Hello Dad," Mikan's voice faltered.

"Honey are you okay?" he asked with concern filled in his tone.

Mikan looked at my way and I tried to distract her dad because Mikan felt uncomfortable.

"Hey, Mr. Sakura, who is that?" I gestured to the boy behind him… It's not like I had x-ray vision to see him since he's a little over Mikan's dad's height. Still, Mr. Sakura and that kid looked at me startled.

The older man composed his facial expressions as he said, "This is Natsume… He's parents are…places… So, I adopted him because the house felt lonely without Mikan yelling about."

Mikan blushed a dark red and it covered her whole face…

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

So this is the kid… Humph, I always thought she'd be way better (not to mention look better too) and not a ditzy person and well, not this girl… I was thinking more of a leggy brunette with an hourglass shaped body... Oh well, I guess I have to live with it… Life's so unfair!

"Natsume, say hi to Mikan and her friend, Hotaru," my "dad" said as all of them looked at me.

"Hn," I glanced away and pushed my fists farther down into my pockets.

**xXx**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

Hotaru and I followed my dad towards his car and out the airport…

Hotaru hissed in my ear, "That's the last time I'm covering for you."

I nodded weakly as I remembered that she referred to her covering for my uncomfortable-ness.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**Ending notes: Review please! I want to know if this story is going well, it's my first fan fiction for Gakuen Alice... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!**


	3. Girl, girl, & boy in the same car

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you to the people (cough, cough person cough, cough) that reviewed this story! Um, I really have no clue on the direction this story is going to go, so excuse me if I forget to update everyday… **

**Disclaimer: I own, none of these, nada, zit, zero!**

**XOOXOXOXOXOOXOXO**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

I sat in the back of my dad's sleek looking, pure black Toyota Camry with Hotaru on my left side.

I stared out of the window as Natsume climbed into shot gun and my dad drove away.

Hotaru and I put our suitcases into the middle of the seats. It seemed like she needed distance from the world to think about stuff that bothered her. I could tell because of that stern look she had on her face…

I put my breath on the tinted green window in order to write weird messages in English.

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

What the heck?! So I have to be in the same car AND house with Natsume… I hated him already and he hadn't even spoken a single real word since I met him.

I just hated how his attitude was so calm and serene, but gave off a _'bother me and you'll _die' aura! It annoyed so much crap out of me! He seemed like a 'bad-boy' type judging by his baggy black jeans and loosely fit shirt with a skull and fire design on it.

I then snapped out of my hatred thinking of some kid that I didn't even know and stared at Mikan. She seemed to be in deep thought too… I looked around and discreetly looked at the 16 year old guy and saw that his face held a lot of anger.

I wonder what he was thinking about… I guess it wasn't very pleasant.

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

That baka of a 'sister.' She looked pretty stupid if you asked me. She always carried a goofy grin and a blank look in her eyes.

I glanced at the rear mirror and saw that the two girls were looking out of the opposite windows, both seem to be in a trance-like state. Wow, I didn't know my sister could think at all.

I got really mad at the fact that I have to share a house with two idiotic girls… I always hated girls… Especially after the one that left me all alone when I was 11 years old.

_**o0 Flashback o0**_

_I was playing with a neighboring girl that had long brunette hair. She lived right next to my orphanage…she snuck through the fence that divided her lawn and my orphanage, just to play with me every day. _

_She was all smiles and laughter and I've known her since I was about 6 years old._ _Today, she was crying like a baby._

"_Um, what's wrong?" I asked her as she cried onto my chest._

"_I-I, ha-have t-to m-move t-to A-Am-America!" she sniffled into my navy blue shirt. I grimaced about what the head would say about tear stains on my shirt…_

_I looked at her stunned and gasped, "What?! Are you positively sure?!"_

"_Y-yeah… M-my parents are divorcing and they're making me leave Japan with my mom!" she continued to cry even harder as her fingers dug into my t-shirt._

_I gripped her tighter, she pleaded with these big puffy hazel eyes that were rimmed with red tints, "Promise me something…"_

"_What?" I asked her gently as I tried to pry off her fingers to lessen her death-gripping, grip._

"_Promise me that you won't ever forget me," she held out her pinky._

"_Humph, do I have to?" I teased her, but she didn't take it lightly._

"_Natsume! You're so mean!" she hit my arm and ran away._

_Luckily, I ran faster than her and caught her arm and said, "Jeez, what's with you?!"_

_She turned her head away as I sighed, "Okay, I promise."_

_She murmured, "Tell me you promise for real, and not just because you feel obligated to…"_

_I linked my pinky with hers as I said, "I never say anything that I will regret one day."_

_She looked up at me and gave me her famous bright smiles._

"_Well, I have to go…" she frowned as she hurried away. _

_I tried to reach for her, but she was too faraway. I shouted, "What's your name?!"_

_She swirled around as she replied, "That's not important… Bye!"_

_**o0 End of Flashback o0**_

I tightened my fist that I kept in my pocket as I glared at Hotaru who seemed to be staring at me. She met my glare with a scowl. We locked eyes and kept a staring contest…

There was no way in hell that I would back down from that challenge…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Hi! Don't mind my grammar, it sucks, I know…. Try not to flame me, okay? Review, I want to know how's my story… is it good, bad, okay, weird, great?**


	4. Girl beats boy in staring contest

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you to ruin princess, 101MikanSana101, claireponcherrii, Spotedleaf, and dominiqueanne (that person is awesome, she reviewed twice…lol) since they reviewed… I hope you like this chapter… ; p**

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXO**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

Uh-oh, that wasn't good… Hotaru and Natsume were having a stare down. That sucked because if Hotaru lost and I made a single peep, I'd be totally dead. Actually, I'll be worse than dead if that's possible.

I sulked to myself as I glared out of the window with my arms crossed at my chest. I felt my pigtails swaying around gently, now I'm mad… My hair was acting like it didn't have a care in the world and I'm here all mad.

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I grinned mentally as I saw my surroundings through side glances. I saw Mikan's reaction at Natsume's and mine stare down… She's good like that; she would give me space when I need it and attack me when I'm better…

Natsume's crimson red eyes were irritating me to death, I mean seriously, most guys would be backing off by now…

Was he some weirdo alien? Wasn't he scared, scratch that, _**petrified**_ of Hotaru Imai, the renown Ice Queen of the States?

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

I could feel my crimson eyes twitching… Jeez, that girl with crop black hair and violet eyes was so stubborn! I could see that burning edge in her violet eyes that told me that she was challenging me.

Didn't she get the concept that I'm not some sissy who's going to back down from the challenge?

UGH! American girls were BAKA! Girls in general were BAKA!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I briefly looked at the guy putting a hand on my shoulder with the corners of my eyes.

"Hn?" I grunted to my "dad."

"Well, son, we reached home," my dad paused, "you should help the girls with their luggage… I have to go see the school board right now…"

I broke the stare down and jumped out of the car.

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

Muwhahaha! Yes! He broke the stare first, so I WIN! I'm so special…

I walked out of the car, in an effort to show him that as his lost, he needed to get my luggage and drag it around until I stop.

He's lucky he got off the leash so easily…

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

NO! That proved my point that ALL girls were evil. Mikan was okay, I guess because at least SHE tried to carry her suitcases, but that Hotaru!

She walked away, expecting me to follow her like a maid with one hand on her suitcase! God, I'm a MAN and THE Natsume Hyuuga! People are supposed to wait on me, not the other way around!

My God! That really pissed me off; that violet eyed girl walked right next to Mikan that was struggling to carry her own luggage and effortlessly carried it! That girl then smirked at me and walked away with my "sister."

**xXx**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

"Hotaru, give me back my suitcase!" I whined lightly at my best friend. I wonder what urged her to carry my suitcase…

"No," that was her simple reply.

I let the subject go, but somehow I felt like the purpose of her carrying my suitcase was for an evil cause. I mean, Hotaru isn't really the type to do random acts of kindness you know? There is a reason behind her actions… Always.

"C'mon! Please, please, with a lizard on top?" I whimpered. I said lizard because Hotaru just loved lizards…

She glared at me as I said, "I KNOW you're planning something evil so either give me that luggage or spill the beans!"

Hotaru's face stayed unchanging as she responded, "I'm doing this because you'd have less chances of tripping over thin air."

"Hooootaru!" I squealed with joy since this was her first time actually stating that she cared for me as I jumped for her. She briskly walked out of the spot and I fell, face first.

"You are a baka!" she remarked, "See? Even when I take some load off you, you still trip over nothing."

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

Her eyes watered as she started to sniffed, "Hotaru, that's not fair! You're the one who moved out of the way!"

"So? You're the one that wanted to hug me," I shrugged as if she was to blame. Which she technically was.

I felt bad because I kept lying to her about why I wanted the suitcase… I wanted it because I could feel Natsume's irritation grow and grow.

I swirled around to see that Natsume was walking right behind us, only about 4 feet away.

I looked directly at him and asked, "Where are our rooms?"

"Hmm, uh… Hotaru?" Mikan started to stuttered, while interrupting Natsume who had open his mouth, probably just to say some snappy comment.

"HN, yeah?" I asked her, while keeping my eyes trained on Natsume.

"Watch out!" she shrieked as she pushed me aside.

I looked around in a daze, what just happened?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXO**

**Ending Notes: Sorry, I can't get enough of cliffhangers… ; p but like always, REVIEW and REVIEW!! ; p love reading them and it helps me feel better (sick with a sore throat) Oh! And btw, I'll talk more about Mikan and Natsume, and Hotaru's past later on, so deal with me please….**


	5. Girl, girl, & boy meet another Girl

**Author's Note: Nice to see all of you again...LOL, thank you to dominiqueanne, ruin princess, 090mikanXnatsume090, and HunnyB for reviewing my last chapter! So grateful to have such wonderful reviewers! Anyways, back to the main thing that ya'll are waiting for…. drum roll Presenting the longest chapter so far!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

I pushed Hotaru roughly aside because knowing that girl, who was going to run into her… Well, let's just say when you have two people that were short-tempered, it was not a pretty sight.

I saw the short girl look up from her thoughts and exclaimed, "Oh my god! Mikan and Hotaru! It's so good to see you both!"

The short Vietnamese girl tackled both me and Hotaru with a vicious bear hug. She looked about 5 feet or shorter; she got offended easily about her height… She had wide chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with excitement.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

I heard Hotaru fire off her baka gun, but somehow, the Viet girl could always dodge the attacks with such dignified grace.

"Ha! Same as always Hotaru," I heard the Viet chuckle in English.

"Michelle, what a pleasant surprise," Hotaru responded sincerely as she returned the hug.

"Aw! You're never going to get over that, are you? By the way, I changed my name again, it's Sam," the Viet whispered to us seriously.

I couldn't help but stare at the Vietnamese girl that could fluently talk in English, Japanese, French, Italian, and Vietnamese… She looked like she got her tips done again, it was blue now, but the last time I saw her, it was neon green…

Sam looked well; she was still dressing like a boy… Sam always said that boys' clothes made her feel comfortable…

She had a blue plaid button up collared shirt thrown over a white tee shirt with baggy dark-wash jeans and a pair of black and blue DC shoes. She wore no make-up, so she exposed her flawless tan skin.

She was so paranoid ever since she ran away from an orphanage a few years before I left for America… She wrote to me every day and somehow sweet talked some guy to ship her off to America to visit me.

"You idiot, no one is following you," Hotaru yelled out loud.

Sam slapped a hand onto Hotaru's mouth as she went, "Hush little girl, I'm an escapee remember? ANYONE can be looking for me right now…"

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I got out of Sam's grasp as I retorted, "What did you do this time? Rob a bank and kill a security guard?"

She looked at me deadly and had a grimace set, "Who knows? I probably did…"

Mikan gaped at her as Sam started to laugh hysterically.

"Jeez, both of you are still the same after all these years… Hotaru is still majorly sarcastic and Mikan is still gullible like always…" she dramatically wiped false tears off her eyelids.

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

Who the heck was that short girl?! She just started to walk all over MY private property like she owned the place and now she was talking to Hotaru and Mikan, ignoring My presence.

I then broke the little 'girl get together' as I coldly asked, "Who are you?"

She looked up and gasped. Her mouth formed an o and her chocolate brown eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked her irritated.

"Natsume! You don't even remember your senpai! H-h-how could you?!" she started to sob (probably from all that acting she used to do).

I sighed as I could remember only one person that was like her… Elyse, well, that was her name back then.

_Flashback_

"_Hi!" I felt a brunette tug at my sleeve. Her wide hazel eyes were dancing with happiness._

_I looked at her as I asked, "What? Why are you still here?"_

_She shrugged as she exclaimed, "I wanted to play with you and senpai!"_

_I grimaced, when that girl said "senpai"…._

"_Hello! Hey, you!" I heard a familiar voice chirped as she bounced over to that mysterious girl who kept coming over to this miserable piece of crap that was supposedly supposed to be an orphanage._

"_Hi Elyse!" the brunette exclaimed as she went over and hugged the older girl._

_I felt a pang of jealously go through my heart. I hated it when that brunette played with both me AND our senpai._

_My senpai usually grabbed the hazel eyed girl's hand and drag her away to play somewhere where there wasn't a _boy _disturbing them, meaning that I couldn't follow them nor did I want too._

_I just stayed at a random tree and read a manga book until the brunette showed up to play with me before she had to sneak back into her own house…_

_We both laughed merrily and caught bugs when we were younger…_

_End of Flashback_

I sighed again as I groaned, "Hello to you too, Elyse…"

She squealed and grinned widely as she hugged me tightly, clutching onto me as if she were a leech. The difference between her and a fan girl was that she always thought of me as a brother to torture more than a lover.

I hissed as I tried to push her away, "Don't you know how awkward this feels?!"

She shrugged, but kept a tight grip, "That's too bad because I missed you too much."

She finally let me breathe as she scolded, "And Natsume! My name is Sam, remember?"

"Whatever Hag, just how did you end up in my front lawn?" I demanded.

She smirked as she answered, "People and you know me… I could slip through anything that I want to…"

I grimaced as I remembered that clearly.

_Flashback_

"_Natsume, do you, or do you not want to see that girl?!" Elyse (at this time, her name was Kelly) asked as she placed her hands on her hips._

_I mumbled, "I want to see her…"_

"_Good then, follow me," she took my arm and she led my out of the orphanage. _

_I shook her off as I trailed behind her… She just turned 15 and I was 13…_

_I was thinking how Kelly just suddenly appeared at my shared bunk bed and shook me awake… It was about 9:30 P.M. She pulled me up and dragged me out of the building…_

_I thought it was strange because she left this damn place years ago (actually it was only 4 miserable years… I missed Kelly and her optimism along with that brunette.)_

_She led me to a black four wheel drive and climbed into the drivers' seat._

"_You coming or not?" she asked me as the engine purred to life._

"_Why should come in? You're too young to be driving," I retorted._

_She looked at me like I was crazy, "How else did you think I got around when I left this place?"_

"_Fine," I muttered as I hopped into the car._

_She drove me to an airport as I hissed, "Why did you drive me here?!"_

"_Like I said, we're going to visit that brunette," she replied, not even noticing my glare._

_She dragged me into the airport and ran to a waiting line while she made me hold heavy luggage bags._

"_**I. Hate. You," **I gritted my teeth; trying to stay alive with all those bags she was making she hold._

"_Then that's your problem," she told me as she sweet talked to some poor security guard._

"_Please sir? I need to get in, my daddy's awaiting my little brother and me," she gave him a dazzling smile and a seductive look._

"_O-okay, Miss," he instantly turned red, "But where are your flight tickets?"_

_Kelly turned into a total flirt, she fingered the guard's tie, "Well, you see… My daddy forgot about us… He left us and my mommy just died yesterday."_

_Kelly looked around and started to sob, "I'm-I'm so sorry for getting so emotional, but-but I just don't know what to do! I wan-want my daddy to know how m-my and my little brother has turned out! Please kind sir? He hasn't seen my brother since he was born because that's when h-he left us!"_

"_Aw, Miss, sure, go ahead, but if you mention my name, both of you are dead like me," the guard whispered into Kelly's ear._

_She nodded solemnly as she dragged me into the plane as she announced quietly, "Wow that was close… He almost figured us out."_

_She and I hid in the luggage area as the plane took off…._

_Luckily, she and I were never found…_

_End of Flashback_

I yelled at her (referring to that memory), "You almost killed me too!"

She looked confused for a second until she realized what I was talking about and said, "At least I got you there in one piece, be happy for that."

I scoffed, "Why should I?! Sure you got me there, but did that person remember me? No, of course not because she got amnesia!"

She sneered, "Well, that's not my problem is that? I didn't know she got amnesia because SHE never wrote it in her letters, so EXCUSE me!"

Mikan glanced from me to Sam as she exclaimed, "I-I feel dizzy…"

I saw her hobbled dizzily as Hotaru watched her; her eyes looked a fraction softer…

Then, Mikan just…collapsed…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending notes: 0o0o0h! Good cliffy rite? Well, review if you want to know what happens to Mikan… ; p And do you like Elyse? **

**She's a bit based off me, but I'm not such a pushover, drama queen, and a few other stuff that she is, unfortunately, I only speak English and French and I only can understand verbal Vietnamese…: ( … ; p Like always, REVIEW AND REVIEW!! ; p**


	6. Girl faints and boy finds out secret

**Author's Note: Hello people… I want to wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a special thanks to dominiqueanne and ruin princess for reviewing continuously! Also to, miyuki24 for reviewing! Ya'll are the best! Hope you like this chapter! ; p**

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Onlooker's P.O.V_

The secret gangster (Sam) leaped and did a twist in the air as she caught Mikan before she fell straight to the ground.

With one of her arms, she kept Mikan stable and the other to keep her balance as she landed on the ground without a sound.

The gangster smirked as she challenged Natsume playfully, "Beat that, boy."

Hotaru looked bored because she knew what Sam was referring to… She kept to herself and just skimmed through a book, knowing that Sam could take care of the matters herself without any help.

Hotaru knew that both Natsume and Sam have gangs that were well-known, even in America.

Ha! Well, of course SHE'D know because both Mikan and she were part of the **Lost Gurlz **a.k.a the L.G (initials of Sam's gang name; Leggy Gecko).

The gang was international, the creator was of course, Sam and the right hand man _ahem woman _was Mikan (a.k.a hazel kitten) were both respected, well-known, and admired when they were in gangster mode… Hotaru herself had a high position, being the lefthand woman, but she wasn't as famous for that as being famous for being the Ice Queen.

Unfortunately, Natsume had no clue that his rivaling gang's leader stood in front of him, but Sam knew all too well…

She sighed dramatically and muttered, "Jeez, boys can be SO dense," and with that, she carried Mikan (Mikan was slung securely across her back) into the house.

Sam bent down and for an instance you could see her tattoo that read: Lost Gurlz; Creator: LEGGY GECKO in black, red, and blue, the gangs' colors…

Of course, Natsume could barely see it because Sam went upright in a flash.

Hotaru walked away briskly with Sam with the still unconscious Mikan.

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

"Hey, Sam, do you think that guy figured out about the L.G?" I asked her.

She snorted and said, "_Him_? Oh please, as long as us three are here, he won't notice a thing…"

I nodded, but pointed out, "He'll know because all of our night activities and the bruises we get…"

Sam grimaced as she said gravelly, "We'll say that we're going to a night club, we usually dress like do… Ever heard of make-up, Hotaru? We have to buy concealer, loads if them!"

I whispered because pervert was passing us by, "What about those unexpected drop-bys? Mikan got a lot of those back in America…"

Sam declared, "Well, we'll make sure that they don't come in uniform and if they do, they'll be _dead _by the end!"

I nodded, but in my mind I went, 'Isn't that a little too harsh?"

**xXx**

_Sam's P.O.V_

I grimaced at what I just said as I hurriedly fixed, "By dead I mean, the usual empty threats that I usually make…"

She nodded; her face expressionlessly.

I found myself saying, "You, know, you can make a really good gangster… You don't show emotions…"

She looked at me stoically as she said in a monotone, "Thanks… Coming from you, that's a compliment."

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

Holy crud! I stormed into my house and locked the door and leaned against it.

'_No freaking L.G girl is coming into MY house!' _I thought heatedly to myself.

I saw that tattoo that Sam had that was on her mid section of her back. I caught a glimpse of the writing, _'__**Lost Gurlz**__,' _but that was all I got to see before she straighten out her shirt.

I panted slightly because I heard Sam knocking violently on the door.

"Natsume! Open this freaking door!" she commanded with an authority type of tone. Hah, like SHE could best me of being the boss.

"Make me, L.G girl!" I retorted back as I heard the knocking stop all of a sudden.

'_Ha! I bet I got her there,' _I thought to myself as a smirk formed on my face.

"What did you just call me?!" she screeched back as I leaned against the door.

"I know what you are, bitch," I angrily said.

"Fine then, open the damn door!" she yelled as I heard a loud bang.

**xXx**

_Sam's P.O.V_

Oh crap! I thought to myself. He figured me out! This was not going to end well, unless I distract him…

All I know is that I need to keep Mikan and Hotaru safe from the boys now…

I really wanted to kick the door down, but Mikan's weight kept me from barging in and hurting that boy… Not that she was heavy, but she's way taller than me (she's like 5 feet 4 or more or less), so therefore there was more of her than me.

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

"NO!" I retorted with my arms crossed.

I heard her whisper, "Fine then, LET this little girl die… You obviously don't remember who she is, am I correct?"

I felt my eyes widened as I whispered, "Who the hell is she?! Besides, being Mikan Sakura, my sister?"

I heard a dry chuckle from the other end of the door as she started to talk, I heard a loud noise and then a, "Watch it, runt!"

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Hey, when I made this up, I DID put down that this will be a suspense type of story… So anyways, all I want for Christmas is to achieve 8 reviews for this chapter! Can you make it come true? LEAVE A REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS, PLEASE AND THANKS! Oh again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! (Don't be a Grinch and don't leave a review!!) ; p**


	7. Girl crys and frightens her friends

A**uthor's Notes: Hello, Merry Christmas! I hope you like this chapter… Trust me, it gets a little dramatic… (read the chapter and find out what I mean)**

**Thank you to miyuki24, dominiqueanne, ruin princess, -KuroTenshi11-, and my best friend in real life: hottnessx0xx!! These people rock my writing world!!**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

"Get off her!" I growled at the blonde boy who tackled my leader and my Mikan.

"Never in your life!" he shot back. I glared into his pale blue eyes that shimmered defiantly. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"It's okay, Hotaru," Sam said with her teeth clenched as she passed Mikan into my arms, "I'll take care of him, you just worry about Mikan."

I looked at her puzzled as she brushed her jeans and she whispered into my ear and joked, "I don't want to look soft in front of my American friends…"

She winked at me as she announced to the boy, "Bring it on, _yellow fire_!"

He looked Sam stunned since she actually knew his gang name, but recovered in time to dodge Sam's kick.

The guy glared at Sam as he lunged for her, swearing all the way. He called her a freaking little mother bleep of a son of a bitch.

I gritted my teeth at the thought of sitting out when my leader slash close friend got into a heated battled with some kid from Natsume's gang.

Sam grinned wickedly as she side stepped, then punched the back of his head. The boy was knocked down instantly because of the weight of the blow.

"Take that you FREAKING ASS, that has NO right to attacking some random people!" Sam hissed as she kicked him (hard) again for good measure.

Too bad, the body went limp as Sam sighed as she picked up the boy.

She looked at him tenderly as she said sorrowfully, "I didn't want to hurt you… Ruka… but you left me no other option…"

I felt totally confused, but kept a serene look as I asked, "Who do you know this kid?"

She made a phht sound as she said matter-of-factly, "He was in my orphanage from long ago and he's the right hand guy of Natsume's gang."

I spoke, "Oh, that would explain it…"

She nodded as she muttered, "These sons of bitches have no right in attacking us all randomly and then just slamming the door on us!"

She straighten her voice as she sang out with eerie calmness, "Natsume! Open this freaking door or else you'd make this little girl die and you'd be killing one of your little gang members!"

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

'_What the hell?!' _I thought angrily to myself.

She ACTUALLY defeated Ruka! That's an outrage, none of the rest of the gang members have ever beaten Ruka in a one-on-one fight!

**(A/n: Well, that's because none of them went against the famous Leggy Gecko).**

I opened the door unwillingly as Sam sprinted into our bathroom. Her long blue highlighted black hair flowed behind her like a train o a wedding dress.

I had no freaking clue how she knew where the nearest bathroom was. She must be a stalker on top of being in a gang…

I followed behind Hotaru who was carrying Mikan since she was taking it much more slowly.

'_Darn that Ruka! I missed by chance on finding out who this "Mikan" really is,' _I thought.

I heard voices coming out from the bathroom.

"Ruka, you idiot!" I heard Sam chiding, followed up with a cluck of her tongue.

"Hey, it's so not my problem if you trespass my leader's property!" he complained right back.

I hurt a thunk and an ow.

**xXx**

_Sam's P.O.V_

I gripped the sponge I was holding even harder while my knuckles turned a pale shade of white. I was washing off his cuts I gave him from the mini fight.

I saw Ruka start getting up so I pushed him down roughly.

"Hey!" he shouted as he opened the sink and splashed a ton of water on me.

I started to spit out the disgusting tasting water from the sink as he started to laugh hysterically.

I glared as I asked in a hard voice, "What is it, Ruka?"

He pointed at me and gasped, "You _laughs_ look like _laughs even harder _a _laughs _drowned rat!"

I reached over and playfully smacked his head.

_**(While these two people flirt….)**_

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

I leaned against the wall behind me as I read my favorite manga… I discreetly watched Hotaru and my 'sister'. For some reason, I worried about the little girl.

"You idiot, Mikan! We just_ got _here!" I heard Hotaru chiding the still unconscious girl.

I found myself being curious and it got the better of me as I asked, "Why'd she faint?"

Hotaru looked at me icily and said in a cold tone, "You don't need to know nor worry about this little baka."

"Tch, whatever," I rolled my crimson eyes, "Sorry that I even asked."

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I looked down at Mikan… Her eyes were closed too tightly to be relaxing to a good dreamland and her honey brown locks covered half of her face.

Jeez, she shouldn't worry me or the people that know about her amnesia… The after effect of it made her prone to fainting spells and getting massive headaches when she's stressed.

Tch, that little spoiled rich kid had NO right to inquire about Mikan…

I started to fret on the inside because Mikan started to toss and turn every which way.

**xXx**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

_**DREAMING**_

_I sat on my bed from my home back in America._

"_Mikan, dear," I heard my mom say in her usual quiet, husky voice._

"_Hey, mom," I chirped back as I swung my dangling legs back and forth._

"_Darling, you need to go somewhere," she said as she looked at me._

_This time, she didn't look like herself. She had glowing red eyes and red devil horns grew from the top of her head. Her hair was messier than usual. My mom's arms suddenly sprouted dark matted fur in just a few seconds._

_I looked scared, "Mom, I'm scared… but I'll do it for you… I'll do anything for you…"_

_I thought to myself, 'I'll do anything for you so you'll forgive me…'_

_She chuckled darkly as she growled in a deeper voice, "Go to HELL, darling."_

_I heard her sneer the darling part._

"_What the?!" I shrieked as my mom grabbed me. She took my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back. _

_I yelped as I felt a disturbing hot breath blow down my neck. _

"_It's time to die, Mikan! After what you did to me, I'll damn you hell you, you little whore, bitch, slut of a _bleep _bastard!" the she-devil roared at me as she slammed me into the wall._

_I felt the pain seep through my body as I struggled to breath._

_I felt big fat tears form as I gasped since even talking was a up-hill battle for me, "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"_

_The she-devil (no longer my mom) rammed into me, sending me sprawling to the floor- 15 feet away from my previous placement._

"_Sorry isn't enough! I want to see you DIE!" she growled as she slapped me hard. I could feel blood streaming out. I felt all my hopes die as if they were blown out like a candle…_

_I couldn't breath anymore since I knew that this will be the last time I'll ever breath._

_My bones broke, I saw my leg twisted in some weird position. I saw the blood oozing from that cut and a white bone stuck out._

_I wept, even though it caused me so much pain, "I'm sorry…Mom…" _

_I felt limped as I had a black out._

'_**Hello death…'**_

_End Of Dream_

**xXx**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

I could feel that Mikan was getting weaker and weaker as her pulse started to get slower and slower… Her face paled and she started to sweat a tiny bit.

'_That idiot,' _I thought as I heard her bolt up and scream, "MOM, NO! Forgive, please!"

I saw that she was crying. This time I understood what made her cry… I knew her guiltiness was eating her away, torturing her on a day to day basis. It wasn't fair for her to deal with all that.

I let her sob into my shoulder as she sniffed, "Hotaru, I had THAT dream again."

I sighed as I awkwardly patted her as comforting as I possibly could. I wasn't used to being kind and sweet opening in public basically if you get my drift.

'_Mikan, time is running out…' _I thought sadly to myself, _'you need to find someone that can put you back when you have all these mental break-downs… Someone that can wipe every one of your worries like that.'_

I could feel her choke back sobs as she apologized, "I'm sorry Hotaru since I'm all here crying my eyes off on your shirt…"

I hugged her as I whispered, "It's okay, since it's about HER… You owe me 120 yen though."

She broke her will and wept so hard on my shirt that I could feel the sorrow of her tears wetting my skin.

"Ahem," I heard Natsume clear his throat.

I glared at him as I glanced down to my 16 year old friend that was fast asleep.

"What do you want?!" I hissed at Natsume as I got up with Mikan clinging to my neck.

"So I guess you don't want your suitcase back then?" he arched an eyebrow as he smirked.

I hit him as hard as I could as I glided out of the door as if I couldn't see that loser. I dragged Mikan up the stairs, while trying to figure out where her room would be.

I bumped into someone on my way up…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: I'm sorry for the intense drama, but I couldn't help but put in there. **

**As an answer to one of my reviews: Yeah, Natsume will figure out that the Brunette is Mikan, but as soon as he finds out there's an obstacle to past first… ; p**

**REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER SUCKED A LOT!! In my next chapter I'll try to past the intense drama! ; p **

**I want to know if this story sucks so I can delete it!!**


	8. LG girls teases girl and boy

**Author's Note: Hello, I hope you had a great Christmas! **

**Thank you to dominiqueanne, miyuki24, and ruin princess for reviewing! **

**To ruin princess: I'm thinking about the killing, but it was 100 an accident! As for the other part, you got that right…LOL**

**Presenting my longest chapter so far! Oh, and thank Dominiqueanne for the Natsume and Mikan moment, if it wasn't for her, I'd probably delay the moment… **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Hotaru's P.O.V_

"Oh, hey, Hotaru," Sam said as she asked on how Mikan was doing.

I told her that Mikan had another image from her past as Sam remarked, "Yikes! I hope that she'll recover from that trauma soon! I can't stand to see her suffer like that anymore!"

I nodded as I asked Sam where I should put Mikan. We were the two people outside her family that knew the whole story about the connection between Mikan's amnesia and her mom's death…

Sam grinned as she exclaimed, "Put her in Natsume's room and let's see how the two will react."

I looked at her and we shared a knowing smirk. I mean come on, we love Mikan as our sister to bits, but it's fun 'torturing' her to a certain limit of course. She had the best reactions.

"Since you're the stalker, where is Natsume's room?" I asked my leader, still smirking.

She pointed to the room with the door closed.

"Hey, if it's locked, want to kick the door down?" I turned to ask Sam.

"Nah, it'll be better if we don't make much noise… INSTEAD we'll screw-drive the door off and then smash it to bits," Sam had an evil glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

I kept my emotions in tack, but inside of my body I was going, MUWHAHAHAHAHAA!!

I watched my gang leader, Sam gently pry the door off as it came tumbling down on me. I held up my hands to catch the falling door.

"Whoops, sorry Hotaru," Sam apologized as I shrugged to say I accept because I could care less.

She took Mikan off me and placed her on Natsume's bed. We tucked her in and hid her body so Natsume wouldn't notice.

Then we crept out slowly as we grabbed opposite ends of the door and started to trash it. Man was that fun!

_**MEANWHILE………**_

**xXx**

_Ruka's P.O.V_

I walked out of the bathroom where Sam cleaned off my wounds that she gave me.

I saw her talk with the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She had cropped midnight black hair that surrounded her petite face. Her violet eyes were cold and somewhat distanced.

Before I knew it, I fell in love with the ice queen.

I came into the room where Natsume was leaning against the wall with the manga he was reading, covering his face.

"What's up, Natsume?" I asked him as he looked up and glared at me.

"Did you know that Sam is part of the L.G?" he asked me randomly, but his crimson eyes boring into my blue one.

"That would explain why she won the battle," I shrugged as if it wasn't the most important detail.

He arched an eyebrow as if he was saying are-you-crazy, you're-actually-happy-that-Sam-beat-you-in-a-one-on-one-battle?

"First time for everything, eh?" I shrugged off that I was beaten by a girl… I actually feel better to know that I was beaten by an gang member from an international gang than a random girl.

"Wow, you're actually taking this being defeating for the first time business a lot better than I expected," my best friend/ leader murmured.

"So, how was that other girl?" I asked, remembering the violet eyed girl carrying an unconscious brunette.

"I don't know, don't care," he shrugged as he looked back down into his manga.

"Natsume!" I chided as he hissed, "What?!"

"It's wrong to not care about a helpless girl that's unconscious!" I scolded.

He grinned as he said, "So, when you become a wife with 3 kids? You're going soft on me, Nogi!"

I growled as I punched him in the arm to make him stagger a few paces, "You were saying?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he chuckled as his face hardened.

I sighed because it was hard to see Natsume smile and laugh these days… Especially since his best friend/ first love, this brunette kid up and left Japan. I should know about her since she and I were close, but she made me promise to stay happy and take care of Natsume for her…

"Whatever, I came here to tell you that L.G's right hand woman came to town today," I said.

He arched his dark eyebrow, "Heh, this will make things more interesting… What is her name and what does she look like?"

I shrugged, my information wasn't that much, "Her gang codename is Hazel Kitten, she was described to be the least person you'd expect to be a gang member. She tends to wear black and blue. She was said to be an amazing fighter since she has a streak of 156 wins and 0 losts. There's a rumor that says that in the middle of dark, she leaps from tree to tree and wears 5 inch heels. Three words to describe her: cunning, dangerous, unpredictable."

He smirked as he said, "My type of woman… I would like to meet this 'Hazel Kitten'."

I nodded as I said, "Well, I got to go now… The L.G leader said that Hazel Kitten will meet you tonight at the stroke of midnight in that Sakura tree…"

I recalled my meeting with the leader from a day ago…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Yo, yellow fire, tell your leader that my right hand woman will meet him tomorrow night at the stroke of midnight at the Sakura tree in his property," a voice spoke to me from the back. _

_Even though she was the leader from the opposite side, I had to listen to her…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He dismissed me with a wave of his hand and he and I parted ways.

**xXx**

_Natsume's P.O.V_

"What the hell?!" I yelled as soon as I saw my room… It had NO door.

I looked down the hallway to find no one… I sighed as I planned out to confront those two trouble makers tomorrow because I have a meeting in a few hours...

I walked into the room and climbed into my bed. So, midnight, eh?

I chuckled to myself, I need to see this 'Hazel Kitten' that I've heard about for so long. A lot of her comrades curse at my gang and always spat out every time they lost, "Wait until my leader or Hazel Kitten comes! You'll be left in mercy!"

It was 9:32 p.m. right now. I thought that I would rest in my bed for about an hour then prepare for my meeting.

I started to lay down as so I heard a muffled, "Hey! Watch it, you're so freaking heavy!!"

I immediately shot up and looked under me.

Sure enough it was my sister. _(a/n: I planned to end it there, but I didn't want to be evil… : ) )_

She grumbled as she glared at me with her hazel eyes, "Gee thanks for waking me up!"

I said, "Get. Out. Of. My. Bed. NOW!"

She looked at me with a glared, "No, YOU get out."

"It's MY room!" I said furiously.

She shrugged as she sat up, "That's you're problem. All I know is that I woke up to hear you yelling at my face."

I gave her the evil eye as I said, "Whatever, _White lace_, just get out of my damn bed!"

She snickered, "Jeez, that sounds SO wrong! And FYI I'm NOT some freaking slut, got that?"

I sneered as I said, "Sure you're not… If you aren't then why are you in my bedroom? Sleeping on my bed, tucked in my blanket?"

She didn't move. God this woman is So stubborn! She lowered herself down onto my pillow.

"Tch, whatever," I grumbled to myself. I climbed into the bad with her.

She looked at me alarmed as she hissed, "Are you freaking crazy?!"

"Actually, no," I replied simply as I laid right next to her.

She shot up again and gave me a dirty look.

**xXx**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

Okay, Mikan, don't panic…

'What the heck?! I'm already panicking!' I thought to myself as I saw the guy next to me. His eyes were closed and his hair was spread on his pillow.

"What?" he looked at me as he opened one of his ruby eyes. He crossed his arms at the back of his head.

"Oh, nothing," I answered. Why does he look so familiar? The ruby eyes, the familiar hair color and style?

I kept thinking that to myself as I continued to sit next to my 'brother.'

There was a quiet silence that past through us and I chose to interrupt the silence, "Hey, Natsume, what's the time?"

He glanced down at his watch and announced, "10:55 p.m."

I looked at him in surprise as I squeaked out, "A-are you serious?"

He nodded as I stood up and planned to jump over him to prepare myself with this one-on-one meeting with the leader of my biggest rivaling gang: Hell Flames.

As I started to jump over him, his hand snaked out and grabbed my leg.

"And where do you think you're going, little girl?" he asked teasingly.

"Somewhere, where I'm not with a guy like you," I mumbled as I landed on his chest with a thump.

"Is that so?" he arched an eyebrow as he gave me a hug.

I was thinking random, but I didn't care…

It felt so RIGHT in his arms. It made me feel protected and safe and secure… I felt this feeling that I haven't felt in SUCH a long time: love.

I felt his hand ruffling my hair as I gave him a peck on the cheek before I pushed him away.

"Seriously, I got to go!" I giggled before leaving his room.

I ran into multiple rooms before I found Hotaru and my suitcase.

"I see that sleeping beauty is awake," her eyes twinkled.

"Cut the crap, Hotaru, I know you bugged that room," I snapped as I found my suitcase.

I picked out my clothes that I was going to wear when I meet this famous gang leader…

I picked this neon blue halter, sleeveless top the showed off my tattoo on my back. I got this sequined, shiny black mini skirt. I wore a snazzy blue headband and fishnets. I finished my outfit with black leather boots that were knee high. (I bet I looked like a tramp, but I didn't care, it was traditional for a L.G girl to dress like this).

I applied some blue eyeliner and black mascara.

Hotaru asked, "Heh, going to meet the famous black cat, eh?"

I nodded as I looked at the clock, 11:54...

"I'll be going," I said to Hotaru as I left the room and headed out the door.

"Break a leg," Hotaru called after me.

I ran over and hugged her (this time she actually let me) and said, "Thank you, SO much Hotaru!"

With that, I let go after a minute and jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the tree a few feet outside the window.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Note: So, I want 7 reviews before I let out my newest chapter… I got a reason for that; I just got my shot that pretty much paralyzed my arm, so yeah… : ) **

**Hey, at least I wrote this long chapter today with one arm… Shows how much I love you people… So REVIEW! (Pretty please with lots and lost of sweets on top!)**


	9. LG girl meets infamous HF boy

**Author's Note: Hi people! My arm feels a little better (still typing with only my right hand and very little with my left)… **

**Thank you to ****nice/mean/nice, ****Sapphire's Venom, FullDayLight, NaTsUmiKaN10, AnimeLoverXP, Irumi Kanzaki, mangamanic1234, ruin princess, miyuki24, and dominiqueanne for reviewing my story! It was so sweet of them! You people are the best!**

**To nice/mean/nice: ha! I like the 'no wonder why…' thing… Cracked me up… try to fix his attitude….**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter….**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Normal P.O.V

So, as the Hazel Kitten leapt from tree to tree, the famous Black Cat watched her in awe…

Her amazing grace and speed made any boy's heart pound rapidly and the Black Cat was no exception.

He leaned against the trunk of the Sakura tree, waiting to meet a person he admired from afar. Well, not exactly, he didn't hear much about the right hand woman since a few weeks ago…

Soon, the Hazel Kitten landed gracefully on the ground, in front of the Hell Flames gang leader. She wore a blue sleeveless halter top, black miniskirt, fishnets, and black leather boots… She wore nightshades to keep her identity safe from the leader…

The Black Cat (Natsume) smirked as he said, "Right on time I see."

"I hate being early or late," the right hand woman of L.G shrugged.

"Pretty famous round here, eh?" the Black Cat commented to the opposing person on the other side.

"I guess… You're pretty famous over at America," the Hazel Kitten said in a nonchalant voice as she leaned against the oh-so-famous-Sakura-Tree.

"Am I?" the Black Cat ginned a cat-like smile.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

So this was how Black Cat acted and looked like. He wore an unbuttoned black shirt that had ripped sleeves. He had a pair of dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. He wore a black eye mask and red scarf at his neck.

Jeez, he sounded so self-confident. If only Sam gave me the directions, I would've liked to beat him like a piñata.

There was an awkward silence between as I jumped up from leaning against the Sakura tree and sat on a branch, looking down at him.

"So… How's my gang over here in Japan?" I asked as he finally looked up at me.

"Ne, not bad… Just lost pretty much every single one-on-one meetings we had," he smirked at me.

"Oh really…" I murmured as I was lost in a train of thoughts.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

I watched as the Hazel Kitten sat in the tree, staring out into the night sky.

What the hell am I supposed to do?! ARGH! I hate that Leggy Gecko because she somehow sweet talked me into not hurting the Hazel Kitten on the first meet.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Black Cat," I heard someone call my name before I left the scene where Ruka successfully beaten one of the L.G girls._

_"Hn?" I said._

_"Heh, as talkative as ever I see," I turned around to face the leader of the L.G girls. She was wearing 7 inched heels and yet she only reached up to my shoulder._

_"What is it, Leggy Gecko?" I asked, already annoyed._

_"Tsk. Tsk. I got a favor for you, don't hurt my right hand woman first thing when she comes to Japan," she clucked using her tongue. _

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," I demanded. Who did she think I am? Of course I wouldn't start a fight first thing…Or would I?_

_She smirked, "Because if you don't listen to me, I'll make your life a living hell… _Natsume_."_

_I stared at her furiously, how the hell did this woman find out my name._

_As if guessing what I thought, she answered simply, "I got my connections… So you will do it."_

_She glared at me as I challenged, "Whatever will you do, because I'm shaking in my very shoes?"_

_She smirked, "I have my ways and first thing, I'll go kill Ruka, JUST for you…"_

_I glared at her icily, "You wouldn't."_

_She grinned at me evilly as she held up a knife, "Watch me."_

_I growled as I said to be on the safe side, "Fine, whatever…"_

_She smirked as she left the scene with one of her members in her arms._

_**END OF FLASHBACK (a/n, I never knew that, that was sweet talking…)**_

I snapped out of it when I heard, "Hello… Is anyone home?"

I glared at the Hazel Kitten who appeared unshaken by my glare.

"Ah, that's what I thought…" she mumbled to herself, looking displeased as she jumped off the branch she was sitting on.

"What?" I asked irritated at the fact that she was talking about me.

"I said… That we'll need to continue this some other time… And the next meeting, be prepared for ANYTHING," she smirked at me before she leaped up from branch to branch.

Then she went from one tree to the next… I didn't have time to watch where she was going because I'd better go in before my dad comes back from work…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

I sighed as I jumped into Hotaru's bedroom from her window that was left open.

She was sitting in the middle of the room, sipping tea. She always greeted me like that ever since we joined L.G and whenever I come back from meetings and fights, I always knew that she'd be waiting for me…

Even though she doesn't show it, I know that she's worried about me since we're like sisters a year after I moved to America…

"So, how was the meeting?" she asked, she didn't even glance at me.

"Ugh, boring! He was so freaking quiet! Then he spaced out when I asked him for meeting with his right-hand guy," I complained as I changed in the bathroom.

I wore an over-sized white t-shirt and really short navy shorts.

I ditched my boots and fishnets and wiped off my make-up.

"You should've have a fight with him… You know, make stuff more interesting," Hotaru replied while flipping through a book in German.

"I know! I wanted to, but Sam made me promise that every time when I first meet those guys I can't strike a fight!" I sighed exasperated.

"Hmm, if I know her, she'd probably tell you that because she wants to catch them off-guard… Surprise is the key ingredient," Hotaru rattled off. Somehow I thought that I heard that from someplace else, probably in a spy movie…

"Whatever, where'd you get the tea?" I asked Hotaru. I was dying of thirst even though that leader and me hadn't spoken much.

I guess it was from all that tree hopping I did. I think I need to break that habit, but it was my trademark…

"Make it yourself, it's in the kitchen," Hotaru said in a monotone.

I gave her my puppy dog look, but she still forced me out of the room and into the kitchen so I could make it myself. And no, I wasn't lazy to make it myself, I just wanted Hotaru to come with me…

I guess I'll have a no-sleeping night, tonight… I sighed because I knew that I couldn't sleep after that meeting with Black Cat.

"Mikan wait," Hotaru called out.

I turned and asked, "What is it, Hotaru?"

"It's just that I need to tell you something," she mumbled as I started towards her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know Black Cat, the leader of Hell Flames?" she asked rhetorically.

I waited for her to spit it out, "Well, he's… Your brother… Natsume."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Hello, again… Sorry for this boring chapter… Btw, Sam wasn't going to kill Ruka, it was just a bluff… It looks like Natsume believed it… LOL (and yeah, yeah, I'll fix up his personality so he acts like himself).**

**If you got any ideas for this story, I'd be happy to see it and place it into this story…**

**Like always REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!! I want to know if this story is any good! I hate to disappoint. And see you tomorrow (when my arm might let up). **


	10. Girl fights pack of drunkies

**Author's Note: Hello, I want to wish everyone an early happy New Year! **

**Thank you to the people that reviewed my last chapter: helltishgurl, dominiqueanne, ruin princess, and miyuki24! This people rock my writing life!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan's P.O.V

"W-wh-what?" I asked, I was so happy that my voice sounded calm…

Hotaru sighed as she repeated slowly, as if I were an idiot, "Natsume. Is. The. Black. Cat."

I was freaking out. I live under the roof as that IDIOT! I stared at Hotaru dumb-struck as I numbly said, "I have to run, see you in a bit…"

She nodded because she knew that running was how I could regain focus on the key thing.

I didn't care if I was looked crazy running in short shorts at 3:00 in the morning.

I grabbed a light hoodie as I started to get out of my room and past Black Cat's room…

"Hey, watch it, White Lace," a voice muttered as I fell on top of some guy…

And who else would it be? The infamous black cat of course.

"Sorry," I grunted as I picked myself up and headed out the door.

"Hey! And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Natsume yelled after me.

"For a run, got a problem with that?" I retorted. I wasn't going to act any different from how I was right now until I got clear my head.

"Actually, yea, pops doesn't like it when people leave the house at this time of day," he smirked before waiting for me to close the door and head back in.

I shrugged as I said, "I got my excuses."

His smirk became harder, "Oh, yeah? And what would that be? Sneaking out to see your ex?"

I gave him a glare as I said coldly, "Sleepwalking… Whatever, Ciao, see you in the morning pervert!"

I waved at him mockingly as he snorted, "Whatever, White Lace or should I say, Black satin?"

"You freaking little pervert!" I screeched.

Natsume shrugged, "What can I say? You showed them to me, it's not my problem."

With that, he walked away smirking like that bastard he was.

For some reason, I had this feeling that I knew him… I shrugged it off as I ran out the lawn and sprinted out of the property and onto the streets of good old Japan.

'Thank god the training of being the right-hand-lady paid off,' I thought to myself as I dashed all over the place.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mikan's P.O.V

"Hey little girlie!" a voice from behind me said.

I saw at least 5 men there at some corner in the dark alley.

"Come on and drink some, sugar," the man with blonde hair slurred.

"Get the hell off me!" I hissed as the men thought that I just said the most HILARIOUS thing ever as they burst into fits of laughter.

"Ain't she just adorable?!" the Blondie patted my head.

"Kept your mthrfking hands off me!" I growled.

The Blondie grabbed my collar as he spat (literally) at my face, "Keep quiet you!"

I slapped his face, hard as he went stumbling to his friends.

I cocked my head as the other 4 came near me.

"So this is how it's gonna be, eh?" a brunette snarled as they approached me.

I waited for the right moment and jumped up. They all charged to one another as they collapsed.

I grabbed the back of one of them and punched him in the face, "Get. Your. Stupid. Mthrfking. Off. Of. Me."

I sensed someone advancing at my back as I did a sweep kick and he fell. It didn't prepared me for the other guy jumping me and slugging me.

I screamed because by then, they had a dog-pile on me.

I swung my fist and kicked, but it was no use…

I went into one of my rages as I punched the first guy that I was closest to and he went sprawling up into the next guy. I kicked with all my might on the Blondie before he had a chance to touch my shorts and do god-knows-what with me.

I slapped all of them, before leaving the scene.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Little did the Hazel Kitten know, a guy with raven spiky hair was following her since he wanted to know what his sister does at this time of time.

He chuckled quietly before he leapt to the next tree, stalking her every move.

Mikan, being part of a gang sensed someone tailing her, but she shook off the feeling.

To be on the safe side, she looped through a random street before disappearing into a tree. Her shadow paused before resuming to look for her, (her shadow is Natsume).

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

God damn it! I lost the sight of Mikan…

Then I noticed a rustle from a nearby tree and went over to investigate…

I jumped into the thick branches of the tree as I felt a surging pain at my left arm.

"Who the hell is there?!" a high pitch voice demanded. I felt warm hands gag me and tied me up in ropes. (a/n: ever since the gang, Mikan has many enemies, so she's prepared).

A gentle touch to my face and I heard a sigh, "Oh boy, explain yourself Black Cat."

She un-gagged me as I spat out, "How do you know?!"

I didn't even want to deny it, seeing that I already knew who she was…

She jumped trees like the Hazel Kitten, her hair color is the exact same as the right-hand-woman of L.G… Finally, I saw her tattoo when she was fighting those drunkies. I would've helped her of course, but when I saw that everything would be okay after she threw her first punch.

She shrugged as she said, "I got connections."

I smirked as I said, "So do I… Hazel Kitten."

She feigned confusion as she asked, "What in the world are you talking about?"

I pointed out to her, "You wouldn't know a THING about Hell Flames if you aren't part of Lost Gurlz, and you'd know it was me because only the people closest to the leader knows who I am. Admit it, you're Hazel Kitten."

She jutted her chin and demanded, "Yeah so? You're still the infamous Black Cat."

"So, you admitted to it, H.K," I smirked.

"H.K?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, Hazel Kitten," I said real slow as I waited for it to register into her brain.

"Whatever, so now we both know…" she trailed off, looking into the sunrise.

"Let's get going," I said as I started for my house.

She grudgingly followed me.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, he found out… It's going JUST as planned," a female voice said.

"You're right…Leader, let's hope that lady faith will continue to smile down on us…" a monotone voice responded.

"Either way, if she doesn't… We'll MAKE the plan go smoothly," the first voice said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: I swear, if you have ANY suggestions on where this story is going, please tell me because I'm getting REAL close to my writers' block! L **

**Anyways, like always: REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! (They're good for my soul… LOL)**


	11. Girl talk with boy spy

-1**Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I got a pretty decent excuse… Yesterday, I went shopping for 3 hours and when I came home I collapsed (not because I was tired, but I was sick). I almost had to go to the hospital… I was throwing up and to top it all up, my head hurt SO much that I could barely keep my eyes open. It sucked because I JUST bought **_**Vampire Knight**_**and I wanted to read it SO bad.**

**At least I feel better now (my parents always did say I got good reflexes) heheheh, I feel better, but I'm still recovering… My head stopped hurting (thank god for that), but I have a sick feeling in my stomach… **

**Anyways, thank you to tima9992003, AnimeLoverXP, miyuki24, ruin princess, and helltishgurl for reviewing my story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan's P.O.V

I yawned as I walked into the hallway with Natsume right in front of me.

"I'm going to make coffee, want some?" Natsume asked me.

"Nah, I prefer tea," I yawned as I walked into the kitchen. Natsume went to the other part of the kitchen (where they make food and such…).

"You're late," Hotaru scolded me with a cup of steaming hot tea in her hand. She thrust it over to me.

"Too many run-ins… Almost got raped, so I had to beat up at least 10 people…" I sighed as I took the tea.

"Wow, that must've sucked, and you'll pay me 1000 yen for making that for you," Hotaru said in a monotone.

I spit out some tea as I asked, "WHAT?!"

She gave me a large smile as she said, "That must've woke you up since it's 6:00 in the morning."

I sighed in relief, "So you're kidding…"

"Yep because it's actually 500 yen," she charged as I started to spit out my tea again.

"Can you stop doing that?!" she asked me, annoyed.

"500 yen?!" I yelped as she nodded.

"Jeez and I thought you were my best friend," I mumbled.

"I am, so, I'll be putting it on your debt to me," she replied.

I sighed as she continued, "You'll be charged with interest."

I spit out my tea for the 3rd time and said in disbelief, "You. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!"

She shrugged as she responded, "I don't kid around."

"Whatever," I sighed as I continued to sip my caffeine filled black tea.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Hotaru asked me with her eyebrow arched.

"Huh?" I stammered; how did Hotaru know I wanted to ask her something?

"You get a look on your face when you have something to tell me," she pointed out.

"Oh… Well, Black Cat found out who I am," I sighed JUST as Natsume came around.

Natsume stood rock still (behind a big pole thing) as Hotaru said in a monotone, "That's great… You'd better tell you-know-who soon…"

I sweat dropped because even though Hotaru's back was to Natsume, she could feel his presence… Talk about good reflexes!

"Yeah… Thing is that I have no clue where she lives," I sweat dropped.

"Jeez, you ARE a baka!" Hotaru muttered as she whistled a dog training kind of whistle.

A girl with nightshades and in night club clothes appeared in the kitchen. She was taller than me since she was wearing 7 inched heels.

She clutched the door as if her life depended on it.

She panted heavily as she gasped, "Y-you r-rang?"

I was suddenly worried, "What's wrong?"

"Run-ins… With freaking stalkers," she gasped.

"People stalk you?" I sweat dropped. That seemed unlikely… Or was it?

Hotaru glared at me as she hissed, "No duh! She's on the wanted list for crimes and burglaries and being an international gang leader! Think Mikan, THINK!"

"Sorry, but excuse me! I don't do well with lack of sleep!" I snapped at Hotaru.

"I noticed," Hotaru smirked.

"I n-need the bathroom real quick," our leader gasped before running up the stairs.

"Looks like she killed those stalkers," Hotaru smirked.

"Guess that'll keep adding to her legend, eh?" I smiled a little because Sam's (a.k.a Leggy Gecko) record of being a gangster was one of the best; she was ruthless, yet one of the best leaders in all of history.

Every other gang was scared of her, except for Hell Flames who had the same rep as us…

"You CAN come out now, it's not like we haven't already sensed you," Hotaru suddenly called out to the boy that was still behind the thick pole thing.

I asked, "You decided to tell him NOW?"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Of course you idiot! L.G would like to talk to him face to face, rather than have him eavesdrop on an already guarded conversation," Hotaru explained to me as if I were an idiot. (Hotaru's thoughts: GOD! She's a good gangster, but she's so DENSE! She's a baka!)

"Tch, whatever… I'm going out, see you," he waved to us mockingly as he left for the door.

'The nerve of that guy!' I fumed to myself as I heard a thump from upstairs.

Uh-oh!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending notes: Sorry I had to stop here… I think I'm starting to lose my touch with this story… SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO if you have ANY ideas for the next few chapters, I'd be more than happy to use it… And sorry for making Hotaru and Mikan and Natsume SOOOOO different from their regular personalities; I couldn't help it and for making this one of the most boring chapter that you probably have read in your whole life… **

**REVIEW please!**


	12. Uh oh New gang equals bad events

-1**Author's Note: hello, AND OH MY GOD! I feel SO dumb, I FINALLY realized that… TODAY IS NEW YEAR'S EVE, not yesterday! Heheheh, I thought there were 30 days, not 31...LOL**

**Anyways, thank you to dominiqueanne, tima9992003, ruin princess, AnimeLoverXP, Little-Miss-Gigglex, Irumi Kanzaki!**

**A special thanks to tima9992003 for helping me get back on track with my story… I'm definitely going to use your idea! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

Hotaru and I dashed up the stairs to find our gang leader smashing a flower pot on some masked guy's head.

"Thank _pants_ god _pants_," Sam mumbled before collapsing herself. Hotaru and I nodded as an air of agreement passed through us.

I viciously grabbed the black masked man by the neck, not even caring if I was choking him and dragged him into my (and Hotaru's) room.

I kicked him into a wooden chair at our desk and expertly gagged him. I tied him up like a prisoner before slugging him in the face.

I know that Sam got him to be unconscious, but I needed to hit him for attacking her.

I heard Hotaru swear, "You mthrfking bastard!"

I ran to the bathroom and saw this towering man and Hotaru fighting with one other. I saw a metal container and threw it at his face with deadly accuracy. He fell from the impact. (hey! She [Mikan IS supposed to be highly trained!).

Hotaru glanced at me and mumbled, "Thanks… I get to gag him though. Stay here and take care of Sam."

She punched the guy out to be on the safe side and roughly dragged him to our room.

I washed off Sam's wounds with a wet towel and placed bandages in the appropriate places while I put stabilizing tape in the other spots.

"Ugh," she said as her eyelids fluttered.

"Excuse me, but who were they?" I asked her with concern.

"From. Another. Gang. They. Are. After. Us. And. Hell. Flames. Need. To. Talk. To. Natsume!" she gasped as she coughed out blood. She wiped her mouth from the excess blood.

"Not in this condition! Besides, he's out right now… For now, you're staying in this house whether you like it our not," I declared.

She chuckled as she said, "Whatever… Just let me walk by myself."

I nodded as I suddenly asked, "How many?"

Her face hardened as she answered, "25, all men… I killed 5, knocked out 18, got stalked by 2..."

I stared at her dumbstruck, "You killed? You promised…"

She smiled at me wryly, "I tried, but I panicked… Sorry."

She got out of my lap as she limped to my room as we found two gagged men and 1 angry Hotaru. She either shot them with her baka gun or punched them.

She was hitting them so hard that both L.G and I sweat dropped.

"Y-you can stop now Hotaru," Sam said as she flopped down on a bed.

"Okay," she mumbled as I took over the whole threatening thing.

I made sure that their gags around their mouths were loose enough before I started my investigation.

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded.

"I'm not telling," scoffed the one that I beat up.

I needed answering and so far the best method was violence… I slapped him so hard that the chair he was sitting in flew back a couple of inches.

"I-I'm Rob," he stammered as he flexed his jaw to make sure I didn't break it.

"What about you?" I hissed to the other guy who seemed to fear me. I could feel Sam and Hotaru watching my every move.

"I-I'm F-Fred," he stuttered. I grinned a crocodile grin.

"Who sent you?" I asked as I glared at the two men in hatred.

They both looked at each other meekly as they answered, "AAO, they want to dominate both the Lost Gurlz and Hell Flames to be the most powerful gang in the world."

I scoffed as I snapped, "That's not possible."

"Now why don't you run back to your wannabe gang and cry us a river," I sneered.

The two men kept quiet as I turned to ask Sam what to do next.

"I really don't know…" Sam shrugged as she whispered so only Hotaru and I could hear, "Oh, and good job with the whole demanding thing! I don't think any of us could do better."

I blushed as I said, "Thank you."

She turned to Hotaru and she beamed, "And you! Thanks SO much for saving my life back there! When something happens to me, I want you two to equally command L.G."

She turned serious at that last statement.

I suddenly swirled to the men as I announced, "We'll let you go this time and if ANYONE from YOUR stupid gang invade THIS house, I will hound you two to kick your asses! Got that?!"

They quivered as they agreed as Hotaru and I unbound them and watched them run away.

I swear that I could heard them scream, "MOMMY!"

I sighed as I slouched onto the ground, "I'm so relieved that the whole thing is over… I hate making threats like that."

Sam chuckled as I heard her mumbled, "Same old Mikan…"

She looked up at Hotaru and I as she asked, "Do you mind if I sleep here for a few hours?"

I replied, "No duh! After all this I expect you to stay here for more than a few hours."

Hotaru nodded her head as we both left the room.

"Hey, what do you want to do now?" I cheerfully asked Hotaru.

She looked at me in disbelief, "You're actually not shaken up!"

I shook my head no as I sighed, "After a few years into this kind of business, nothing really catches you by surprise."

She looked at me as she asked softly, "You're thinking about your mother aren't you?"

I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't because Hotaru could always see through me.

"Actually, yeah," I said as my voice cracked.

Hotaru gave me a comforting squeeze, "It's not your fault, Mikan… You couldn't help the fact that your mother was beaten to a pulp in front of your eyes… You were young back then…"

I sighed, "Yeah, I know, but she got beaten because of ME, Hotaru…"

She arched an eyebrow as she whispered, "Just stop thinking about it…"

I nodded as I shook off the feeling off.

I asked cheerfully, "Hey, want to eat breakfast and then explore the city?"

She looked at me and spoke, "No."

I gave her my best puppy dog eyes as I pleaded, "Please?"

"No."

"You're so mean!"

"I got better stuff to do, like make new inventions and such."

"C'mon! pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Aw, with a cherry and 100 yen on top?"

She turned her head towards me and grinned, "Pay me 1,000 yen."

I pouted and sighed, "Fine…"

She said, "Okay, where are we going to go first?"

I grinned as I said, "First, breakfast, my treat."

We went into the kitchen where I saw a boy with raven black hair in front of the stove.

Hotaru started to snicker as I saw a flash of bright light. She was going to blackmail Natsume with pictures of him cooking…IN AN APRON!

"Hn," he mumbled to us. He noticed Hotaru flashing pictures, but he didn't care… Or if he did, he didn't show it…

_**(Natsume's thoughts: When I get my hands on that girl, I'm going to get her!)**_

I said, "Leggy Gecko wants to tell you something."

"What does SHE want?" he asked irritated.

"She wants you to have your gang on their guard because there's this other gang is after Hell Flames," I said.

"I should care?" he asked again.

I became annoyed as I shouted, "BECAUSE THE OTHER GANG WANTS TO USE BOTH OF OUR GANGS AND THEY WON'T STOP AT ANYTHING! THEY STALKED L.G TO THIS HOUSE AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN LOOK AT THE BATHROOM BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE WE HAD A FIGHT!"

Natsume who had his eyes closed, snapped them open as he said, "I think you made me deaf."

"ARGH!" I let out as I dragged him to the bathroom with Hotaru trailing behind us.

He looked in the bathroom and said, "…"

"Believe us now?" Hotaru asked him. We made him look at the damage; glass shattered all over. Blood covered most of the tiles. And medical things were shattered all around that tiny room.

"Yeah, but not fully… I only will do what you said as soon as I hear from Leggy Gecko," he finally decided.

I smiled, "Well, you'll get her word sooner than you expect because she's in our room…"

I trailed off because I heard a SMASH.

Hotaru and I sighed, "Not again…"

Natsume looked at us puzzled as he followed us into our room. I think he understood some of it because he reached the room before Hotaru and me.

I saw Sam still in her 'night clothes' fighting off another guy, he wasn't from AAO, but from Hell Flames…

Of course, it looked like Sam had the upper hand and she was definitely holding back…

Natsume quickly took hold of the situation and barked, "Blue Flame!"

The guy looked up startled as Sam pushed him away as she limped back onto the bed.

I ran over to Sam as I asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

She grinned at me tiredly and spoke slowly, "Yep, just _pause_ need _pause_ rest _pause_ to recover."

Blue Flame walked towards Natsume as Hotaru sarcastically said, "Thank you for invading our space."

He blushed as I asked, "You know that, that was Leggy Gecko, right?"

He looked at me stunned and turned to look at Sam, "Seriously?"

Hotaru and I nodded as he said sheepishly, "That would explain why I lost."

I started to chuckle as Natsume, Hotaru and this blue flame guy looked at me weird, I explained, "It's amazing how she can fight off 25 guys and then deal with you with a sore body."

"That's true…" Hotaru said in agreement.

The two boys were confused as Hotaru said in a monotone, "We'll explain everything over breakfast which Mikan will cook for us."

I glared at her because she randomly made me in charge of cooking…

The two boys nodded as we left for the kitchen as I thought, 'This will be a long day…'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: I hope this makes up for my bad chapter from last time that was so short and so confusing and so weird that even I don't understand it…LOL, like always REVIEW AND REVIEW! And if you have ANY ideas for this story, tell me! **


	13. Truce among two gangs

-1

**Author's Note: Hello, I'm back with other chapter that I hope that ya'll like!**

**Thank you to dominiqueanne, tima9992003, and Irumi Kanzaki for reviewing the last chapter! It meant SO much to me!**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

Mikan's P.O.V

I hummed to myself as I worked in the kitchen. I was making scrambled eggs, toast, waffles, and orange juice.

I made Hotaru, Blue Flame, and Natsume go set up the table as I made that freaking breakfast that Hotaru promised them. She's abusing my ability to cook, once again.

I glanced behind my shoulder to see them quietly chatting among themselves.

'Humph, that Hotaru…When I said, my treat I meant as in we go to some coffee shop, eat there, and I'll pay,' I thought to myself as I stacked pieces of toast on top of each other.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hotaru's P.O.V

I wonder when Mikan's going to be done with the food… Heh, this is like old times back when she was living with her mom and her mom was always never home.

Whenever I went to her house early in the morning, I always saw her flash a smile as she buzzed about cooking breakfast for the both of us.

For an idiot, it was pretty good.

"So, that L.G chick lives in your house now," the boy that claimed to be Blue Flame said to Natsume.

"Tch. Never, she was stopping by to us me something," he shrugged.

"Sure, how do I know if you're lying and you two are secretly dating?" the Blue Flame guy grinned slyly to Natsume.

I butted in, "She doesn't date. She prefers to go out with people outside of gangs if she decides to date at all."

"…" Blue Flame said.

There was an awkward silence as Mikan came by with plates in her hands, "All done!"

She placed plates filled with toast, scrambled eggs, and waffles… Then a pitcher of orange juice in the center of the table.

I cleared my throat as I said, "Now back to one of the reasons why Leggy Gecko is in this house…"

The two boys nodded with their mouths full. Mikan just sat there watching everyone eat.

"You're not eating?" I arched an eyebrow. I know something is wrong because she's always stuffing her face.

"I already ate… You know me, multi-tasking," she grinned at me as she gulped down her orange juice.

"What about Leggy Gecko?" Natsume asked as soon his mouth was clear.

Mikan looked at me as I nodded, "She was chased by 25 men from a gang called AAO."

Blue Flame snorted as he asked, "What does that have to do with us?"

Mikan didn't lose her composure, but her voice was yelling, "IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU BECAUSE THAT GANG IS AFTER BOTH OF OUR GANGS WITH WHICH MEANS THAT THEY'LL STOP AT **NOTHING**!!"

"God, I think I'm deaf, thanks to Ms. White Lace over there," Natsume said.

"Quiet, pervert," Mikan screamed. Boy does she get mad easily.

"You know that AAO sends over 20 people to stalk one person? That means most of your gang would barely survive since L.G got out badly hurt," I pointed out calmly.

"What about me?" Sam jumped into the kitchen. She was still in nightshades and that whole get-up.

"I thought we told you to stay in bed," Mikan said.

Sam shrugged, "Quick healer, anyways… Mikan did you make this?"

She leaned forward and took some toast from the pile and put the scramble egg on it.

She bit on it as Mikan nodded.

"It's good… I haven't had some of your food since…" she thought for a while, "The first time I went to America by plane…"

Mikan laughed, "You only been to America once."

"You sure? I went to America twice. Once to visit you, the second one on a mission for someone in this room," Sam glanced around the table.

Blue Flame jumped up suddenly as he exclaimed, "You're that Michelle girl!"

Sam looked at him quizzically, "My name isn't Michelle, Tsubasa…"

Mikan and I started to cough as Sam threw us dirty looks as she mumbled, "The only one that knows my REAL name are Mikan and Natsume because I knew them both back when they were little 4 or 5 year olds…"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

I looked at Sam, I didn't know her real name. I definitely didn't know her when I was 5...

"I didn't know you when I was 5," I stated.

"Yes you did, but you don't remember because of the you-know-what," Sam disagreed.

"Oh…" I mumbled as she whispered so no one but me could hear, "You and Natsume used to be best friends too."

"Seriously?" I whispered back.

"Yep, you'd be in our orphanage at the same time every day just to play with him and me until I ran away, then you mainly stuck with him," she whispered.

"Oi, what are you two whispering about?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, Black Cat," Sam feigned her innocence.

"L.G, I think we have to tell them," Hotaru said. _(a/n: while Mikan and Sam whispered to us other, Hotaru and the two boys were working out something)._

"Tell them what?" I asked both of them as they said at the same time, "L.G's real identity." _(a/n: Sam was whispering, but she kept one ear open to the other conversation.)_

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because it'll be easier to work with them that way…" Sam said as the two boys said we're waiting.

Sam slowly took off her nightshades as the boys gawked at her.

"I should've known it was you since both of you are stalkers," Natsume said as he smirked.

"YOU ARE THAT MICHELLE GIRL!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Shut up, you know that the people have me on the wanted-list under that name, right?" Sam glared at Blue Flame.

"So, until AAO is defeated, we stay as allies, right?" Hotaru asked the two boys.

"Tch. Whatever," Natsume responded.

"It's a yes or no," I yelled at him.

"Or," he smirked.

"No joking or face the wrath of my baka gun!" Hotaru smiled evilly as everyone sweat dropped except for the soon-to-be-victim.

"Fine, yes," he muttered as he shook hands with all three of us.

"What's the first move?" Sam asked as she rubbed her hands together; she can't wait to strike AAO.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: So, Mikan finds out a little bit of her past that she lost when she got amnesia, more of it will be revealed when she gets stuck being Natsume's partner in all the plans… Heheheh, that was a little spoiler…**

**Like always: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Any comments or ideas- feel free to share them with me! **


	14. The plan in action

-1**Author's Note: Hey! I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated! But, there's school so now I can only update on weekends and whenever I possibly can… TT**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed my author not which I took down: ****natsume-meg93, tima9992003, and helltishL0Ve!!**

**Btw, you know AAO right? Well, I have no clue what AAO stands for in this story….. LOL!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan's P.O.V

Natsume and Tsubasa frowned a little as they thought.

Of course, Hotaru snapped her fingers as she began, "Well, we could----"

"I _pants_ got _pants_ here _pants _as soon as _pants _I could!" a blonde haired blued eyed guy breathed heavily as he skidded into the room.

Sam nodded grimly as she said, "That's good Yellow Fire, you'll help even the pairing."

Ruka looked at her confused as I shrieked, "OH MY GOD! HOW'D HE GET HERE?!"

Natsume rolled his eyes and answered as if it was the most obvious answer ever, "It's called a cell phone…DUH."

"Oh," I simmered down as Hotaru continued, "Like I was saying, two of us will walk in the middle of the night. Then another pair will walk near them, but keep their distance and be discreet. Finally, the third couple will be on the look out for the other two couples."

Everyone but Sam and Natsume had question marks at the top of their heads.

Sam clapped her hands to draw attention to herself, "Okay, the first couple will be Yellow Fire and Violet Frog (Hotaru), the second couple will be Hazel Kitten and Black Cat. The third will be Pink Butterfly a.k.a Misaki and Blue Flame. For me, I'll be informing all the gang members about AAO."

Hotaru glanced at Sam as she asked, "Why are we paired up like this?"

Sam said, "Because I said so, and it's an order to all of you."

Natsume held up a hand as he smirked, "Who said that you could boss ME around?"

Sam sighed exasperated, "If you don't listen to me, I'll never tell you what ever happened to the girl…"

She threw a sly look to Natsume who said, "Who said that I wanted to know about her?"

Sam responded in a sing-song voice, "Because you met her, you played with her, you lo---!"

Natsume glared at Sam as he growled, "Shut up, it'll be bad for my image."

Sam smirked as she shot back, "I'll say it and then sell the pictures I took of you when I came to visit you back in the orphanage." **(A/n: Sam's referring to when she found him asleep, she tuck a teddy bear in his arms and got a picture of him sucking his thumb and holding a stuffed bear… The thumb sucking is a trick of light).**

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Okay…" Sam trailed off as she started, "Hey, Hotaru, want to--"

Natsume clapped a hand on her mouth as he hissed, "I said whatever as in I'll be paired up with Black Satin over there."

"Hey!" I shouted.

Tsubasa then stood up and demanded, "Why am I with Pink Butterfly?! I hate her! AND SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE!!"

"And who decided that, huh?!" an angry voice demanded as a tall girl around 5 foot 6 inches in 3 inched heels walked down the stairs. (Her height was currently 5 feet 9 inches in heels).

She had dark magenta hair that was loose, a polo shirt that isn't buttoned up… She wore a dark pink miniskirt and had a pair of nightshades that were shaped like a butterfly.

"Oh no…" Tsubasa mumbled as he slouched into his seat; his hands covered his face.

The Pink Butterfly came next to Tsubasa's sit and then whacked his head real hard.

"Ow!" Tsubasa complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sam went on to explain, "After ya'll left the room, she dropped by to meet the Hazel Kitten… So, I invited her to stay."

The Pink Butterfly came to me and bowed, "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Tsubasa wet on sarcastically, "Oh yeah, whack ME on the head, but bow down before some random girl!"

I saw that the Pink Butterfly get irritated by that as she hit Blue Flame so hard that she sent him flying.

"SHE'S HAZEL KITTEN YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE I'D BOW DOWN TO HER!!!" she yelled.

I saw the blonde haired blue eyed guy finally say, "Umm, I have no clue what's going on…"

Everyone dropped to the floor anime style except for Hotaru and Natsume.

Natsume waved off the previous statement as he said, "Ruka, I'll tell you later. Just do what we say, okay?"

He nodded as Hotaru said coldly, "We start tonight. Meet up in Natsume's room at 8:00 p.m."

Everyone nodded once as Leggy Gecko, Blue Flame, Yellow Fire, and Pink Butterfly filed out to leave.

I glanced at Hotaru and asked, "What do we do now?"

She said, "We wait… Then strike at the right moment."

I understood quickly at what was on stake, our gang, us, our lives, and our reputation…

**8:00 p.m.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0**

Sam's P.O.V

I looked around the almost dark room and met grimed with determination, faces. Everyone was in their "uniforms."

All us girls were in mini skirts and unbuttoned polo's with dangly jewelry and 3-7 inched high heels. To top it all off, we had nightshades to cover our identity.

The 3 boys were in baggy jeans, sleeveless unbuttoned shirts with silver crosses. They had black shoes and each wore a different kind of eye mask.

I cleared my throat as I announced, "Hotaru and Ruka leaves the house first and walk in a random direction. Misaki and Tsubasa leaves second, walk near them, but keep your distance. Finally, Mikan and Natsume, you'll be up in the trees, watching for anything suspicious. Teamwork, don't fight so much that you'd lose focus, and watch each other's back. I'll see you later."

I didn't even wait for people to object as I opened the window and went leaping into the shimmering moonlight.

'Good luck,' I mentally thought to each one of them even though they couldn't understand it.

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Hotaru's P.O.V

I grabbed Ruka's wrist and barked, "Let's go."

He flinched at my tone, but just nodded weakly. We sauntered out the door as the other four watched us.

"So, Hotaru… What's it like in America?" Ruka asked me nervously.

I cocked my eyebrow as I asked, "Why do you want to know?"

He blushed a lot of shades of red as he stammered, "J-just trying to start a conversation."

"America is… nothing like Japan," I finally said as we walked in the left direction.

He nodded as I asked him, "Why do you bring your rabbit to this mission?"

He looked at his right shoulder as he said, "It's my trademark and it brings me luck… Cheesy right?"

I looked down at the damp ground, "Not really… I brought my camera to bring ME luck…"

I looked up at him and asked myself, 'Why did I tell him that?!'

**Both people continued to walk in silence with slightly blushed cheeks.**

**o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misaki's P.O.V

I kept glaring at Tsubasa, he was stuffing his face with who-knows-what.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full of whatever he's eating.

I snapped, "One don't talk with your mouth full and second, do you _even know _where Ruka and Hotaru are?"

He gulped down his food as he shouted, "Who cares? And yes I do! They're right there!"

I screamed, "That's Natsume and Mikan you idiot!"

"Oh, I knew that…" he grinned sheepishly.

I groaned as I heard a voice go, "That's where you're wrong… Pink Butterfly… Blue Flame."

I gasped as Tsubasa glared at his surroundings.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

I followed Mikan out of the house as we started for the trees. From there, we expertly went from one tree to another.

Mikan motioned me to sit in a tree as I sat next to her.

She sighed as she asked, "How long have you been in this business?"

I shrugged as I replied, "I started this gang a little bit after L.G started."

She nodded and mumbled, "That makes sense."

I cocked my head and smirked, "Does it, little girl?"

She didn't take note of my sarcasm as she went on, "That means Dad added you into our family a few years after Sam ran away from the orphanage…"

"Tch," I said.

I asked, "Whatever happened to make you move back to Japan?"

I watched her freeze in place for a few minutes as she said dryly, "My… Step-dad… beat my… Mom to death…because… Of ME."

She glared at the sky as she murmured, "I'm. Going. To. Kill. That. Bastard."

"Oh," I whispered.

She glanced at me and smiled, "I had to leave the country and Hotaru tagged along. She claimed that she just wanted to be at L.G headquarters, but I think deep down, she was worried about me."

I stood up and said, "It's time to go…"

She nodded as she followed me as we started to leap from tree to tree, in search for the other four.

I heard Mikan grabbing my arm as she said, "No, come over here for a second."

She didn't even let me say anything as she dragged me to this fight.

She slammed into some black caped guy.

"Thanks Baka, where have you been?" the violet eyed girl asked.

"Apparently, not here," she shrugged as she and Hotaru doubled together and fought off the men in black.

I slugged some guy in the face and sent him tumbling into the person in back of him.

I did I round house sweep kick and knocked some more people down.

"Hey, Natsume," Ruka heaved out as he punched the guy that was in front of him.

"Hn," I grunted as I threw this red-head into a tree.

Tsubasa kicked the man that was creeping up to me.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

"Bastards!" I muttered under my breath as I helped Misaki up from the ground.

"Thanks, this fights been going on for a long time," Misaki heaved out.

"I noticed," I grinned at her as I gave the person I was attacking two more punches before choking him and then made him go unconscious.

"You know what?" I asked rhetorically.

Misaki and Hotaru looked at me as I said, "Bound and gag them to trees and then that's where our fun begins."

They nodded at my plan as they picked up four men at a time and roughly bound them to the trees and I made sure that the knots were inescapable.

The boys kept up the fighting but gave us questioning looks.

They fought off the men in black as us girls bound and gagged them.

**30 minutes later…**

"Yo, boys!" Misaki hollered as the boys panted their way over to the trees.

"What?" Ruka gasped.

"We're starting to do some investigation, wanna watch the master at it?" Misaki grinned as the boys who collapsed panting as the Hazel Kitten stepped out of the shadows…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**End Notes: I hope you liked it!! **

**Have any comments, questions, or suggestions, I don't mind hearing it, but no flames (I think people on this site are to nice to do so, but you know… Anything is possible).**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW please!!!!**


	15. What the hey!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone… I'm so happy that I could update today! I had a lot of homework, but I managed to fit this in and finish I'm so special! LOL**

**Thank you to ****dominiqueanne, miyuki24, natsume-meg93, and ruin princess for reviewing!! You people are the bomb!**

**Irumi Kanzaki****- we think alike…heheheh  
**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

"You," she pointed to some random man tied to the tree.

"What?!" he said venomously as he spat at Hazel Kitten.

She glared at him and she stepped a little closer to him, "You'll. Regret. Doing. That."

"Oh, yeah," he said sarcastically, "What would you do, pull my hair?"

Mikan glared at him again as she punched him three times in the face and then she sneered, "Any of you that messes with me will get 10 times worse."

The man dented the tree and the Hazel Kitten removed him for a few minutes to show everyone else.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

On the outside I was Ms. Calm and Mean, but inside I wanted to faint. I was so exhausted!

I then heard an eerie chuckle as a deep voice announced, "My, my Hazel Kitten, you have improved since you last left us in America.

I cringed as I spat out, "Black Jack."

He said in a mocking voice, "Good job, my kitten."

"Shut the hell up or I'll have you killed," I screamed, this guy brought back my energy just like that.

"Is that any way to treat… Family?" the manly voice asked.

"Go to hell you bastard! We aren't family! You killed my MOM!" I angrily said.

"Rude as ever, you bitch," he snarled.

"Go fuck yourself with the devil," I sneered.

"That's the language that got your mother killed," my step-dad tsked me.

"Well, I didn't ask you, you idiotic asshole of a freaking fag!" I screeched.

"I have rights to control you, you know," he said.

I barked, "No you don't, fag, my dad looks after me now."

He feigned his disappointment, "What am I to you then?"

"You are a mthrfking bitch, slut, whore, bastard, asshole, of a freaking bitchy fucking little fag," I swore.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as a cold voice said, "In other words, you're like dirt to her, bastard."

I gave my best friend a small smile as I pointed my middle finger at my stupid step-dad.

"Nice to know, my shitty step-daughter," he sneered back at me.

"I disown you, piece of mthrfking pieces of freaking shit," I looked at him with disdain.

He threw me an evil smile as he said coldly, "I'm the one who disowns YOU, bitch."

I scoffed, "Is that all you got? You're even dumber than that jackass I thought you were."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

I stared at the two bickering people. This was the man that Mikan was talking about; her step-dad?

Damn, that girl can swear! God, that step person of hers really does bring the worst of her.

I watched helplessly as the name calling and swearing continued.

"You bitch, shut the hell up," the man snarled.

"Make me bastard you son of a slutty bitch," she yelled.

"Go to hell," I heard a new voice join in as a shadow attacked this "Black Jack."

"And who are you?" Black Jack asked with mockery in his voice.

"I'm… your… **worst nightmare**," the voice threatened as I saw the shadow kick Black Jack in the face and made him go flying into the tree.

"Mess with my gang, my mother-figure, and you'll DIE bastard!" I heard the shadow a.k.a Sam hissing.

Black Jack stared at her in awe as he stammered, "Y-you're the L-leggy G-gecko?"

Sam laughed without humor as she sneered, "You got it, faggy son of a bitch."

Black Jack looked at her scared as Sam threatened, "Tell me who your fucking little wannabe gang is you bitch."

"I-it's AAO. I'm the leader," he stammered.

"BASTARD!!" she screamed as she punched him hard and made him crack the tree.

She screeched, "FIRST YOU KILL MY MOTHER FIGURE AND NOW YOU WANT MY GANG!! NEVER IN HELL! ONLY WHEN HELL RAINS DOWN ON EARTH IS WHEN YOU GET MY GANG!!!"

"Ugh," he groaned as Mikan approached Sam and stammered, "Um, I think you knocked him out…"

"Knocked out isn't good enough!" Leggy Gecko growled.

"We know," all the girls in L.G said solemnly.

Leggy Gecko and Violet Frog whispered to Mikan, "We're sorry… We didn't know that he'd come to Japan… We won't let him get it."

Mikan flexed her jaw as she stated, "I. Won't. Ever. Give. It. To. HIM."

The girls all nodded as Tsubasa and Ruka looked at them confused with me as Mikan noticed us.

Her eyes watered as she sniffed, "I-I'm sorry you had to see all that."

Ruka patted her uncomfortably as he said, "It's all right, Mikan."

She moved away from him as she said, "Just… Let them be, I don't want to see his stupid face ever again."

Hotaru nodded understandingly as she went to untie all those that were captive.

She threw them in heaps, but she saved the Black Jack last as she stomped on him twice before throwing him on the bottom.

I said, "You're going to tell us EVERYTHING… Everything that you kept from us."

Hotaru and Sam's faces became real guarded as they simply nodded.

"Mikan, should I start?" Hotaru asked her friend softly as Mikan nodded.

Hotaru motioned us to follow her as she led us to a quieter place.

"So, Mikan lived in Japan from when she was born to when she turned about 11-ish. Her parents got a divorce because her mom fancied another man that was part of a gang… So Mikan went to custody of her mother and the three of them left for America to begin a new life where Mikan met me," Hotaru paused as she looked at us.

Sam continued, "Her step-dad turned out to be a drunkie that beat Mikan's mom real bad. So Mikan was erm… Emo when I came around. I helped her take out her frustration by her joining our gang. She was a real good gangster and only her mom knew why she left the house at certain hours in the night to train with me. Well, when her step-dad found out… He was enraged because our gang was ranked number one and she was part of it."

Hotaru took it from there, "So he started to beat up Mikan, but her mom took all the hits and… She died because she wanted to save Mikan. Mikan was traumatized and she lost all of her memories of her childhood… She remembered of the divorce and her step-dad beating her and such… But she forgot about the happy periods."

Mikan was sobbing and I felt really bad for her.

Sam concluded, "Well that man was her step-dad and Hotaru, Mikan, and I vowed that we'd all avenge her mother. Everyone else in the gang all know about this man and will do anything to hurt him."

I asked, "Shouldn't he go to jail?"

"Yeah… Apparently, it looks like he broke out," Sam said.

"Shouldn't it be easy if the police is after him?" Ruka questioned.

Sam laughed sadly, "Ha! I think he's smart enough to not get caught… See me? I'm high on the wanted list but I haven't been caught… Yet."

"We'll help," I stated as Mikan looked up from her hands and asked worriedly, "You sure? I don't want to trouble you."

I shrugged, "If he means that much to you, then I'm in."

She grinned and hugged me, "Thanks."

I blushed at her touch…

**O0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sam's P.O.V

I tsked at that sight; Mikan and Natsume still don't know… That's a real shame.

Natsume might remember her as the brunette, but never as Mikan.

I need to tell him sooner or later because time is running out…

I suddenly found myself saying, "Hey! Let's go grab some breakfast, my treat!"

Misaki whispered to me, "So they still don't know, eh?"

I sighed as I said, "Nope, Mikan has an excuse, but Natsume doesn't…"

She whispered a reminder, "Time's clicking away… They need to figure out soon!"

"I know, I know why Mikan's dad asked Natsume to stay at his place… Her appearance to Japan was perfect timing."

"Yeah… Hotaru knows about this whole deal, right?" the Pink Butterfly asked.

"Yeah. It's cool how she's keeping quiet," I whispered back.

She nodded as she asked, "How are we going to help Mikan regain her memories?"

I looked at the sky that was changing to dawn, "I don't know, Misaki, I don't know… But I know that Natsume will find a way if he knows…"

We both nodded as we slowly slipped back into the group and headed to Starbucks.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for my really really foul language… L Anyways, I hope you like this chapter because it's probably one of the most confusing, so I'll be happy to take questions…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW COZ THEN YOU GET A COOKIE!!!**


	16. LG and HF moments

**Author's Note: Hey, I told you that I'd update today! Hahaha, hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Thank you to dominiqueanne, ruin princess, mangamanic1234, miyuki24, natsume-meg93, and finally, Irumi Kanzaki for reviewing the last chapter!!**

**You all get a tray of cookies, (takes out six trays of cookies from the oven)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam's P.O.V

"Misaki, Hotaru!" I called out to the front of the pack.

I lingered behind them to watch their backs. I was in charge of making sure that people won't jump us from behind since I had the best senses.

The two turned as I beckoned them to walk in the back.

My eyes were shining as I squealed, "I got it!"

The two looked at me as if I was crazy as I explained, "Let's take all 7 of us karaoke-ing… I think that'll help Mikan remember her past."

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Hotaru shrugged, "Mikan does like to sing… Give it a try."

I chuckled as I exclaimed, "I'm so special right? I thought of that first!"

Hotaru and Misaki rolled their eyes as they mumbled, "Yes you are special, Sam."

I ignored their sarcasm as I called out to the 4 people in front of us and announced, "People, we're taking a break and going to karaoke tonight!"

Mikan asked, "Seriously, Sam? Shouldn't we be planning to strike our next move?"

I shook my head as I exclaimed, "We've been planning and fighting for two and a half days straight, we deserve a break."

Ruka held up a hand, "Wait, why karaoke?"

I shrugged, "Because it's in a night club and we already LOOK like we just got back from one."

Tsubasa nodded thoughtfully, "That's true…"

Mikan shouted, "YIPPEE! We're going to do karaoke!"

I sweat dropped at her enthusiasm as I said, "What do you say Natsume?"

He looked at me as he said, "No."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to," he said.

"But remember when we were little?" I pleaded.

"You loved to sing and you said that---!" I stopped mid-sentence since hot head clapped his hand on my mouth as an attempt to muffle out my talking.

"Shut up, _ELYSE_," he stressed out.

"Never _Nat-Chan_," I shot back.

"Shut it or else I won't go," he averted his eyes away from me.

I grinned as Hotaru whispered, "You can make him do stuff that you want just like that, huh?"

I nodded as I whispered back, "It helps if you know him from when he was little. Of course Mikan has the same power, but she lost her memory…"

Hotaru nodded sadly as we entered Starbucks.

The cashier person looked at us startled because of our outfit.

I stepped out as I said, "We'd like 5 cups of skinny Carmel Latte with whipped cream, 2 Black Tea Lattes, and 7 cinnamon buns."

She stared at me for a few seconds as she murmured, "Right away, boss."

I gave her a little grin as I shooed everyone away except for Natsume.

"So you own this shop," he stated.

"Yep," I replied.

"Hn," he said.

"I need to tell you something."

"Whatever."

"Remember that brunette that you used to play with after I left?"

"What about her?"

I paused as he looked at intensely.

"Here's your order, boss," the cashier person stammered as Natsume took it from her as we walked to the booth that everyone was sitting at.

I finished as we headed towards the others, "Well, she's closer than you think…"

Natsume just looked at me as I said, "She's your "sister," Mikan Sakura."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Natsume's P.O.V

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

Sam/ my senpai stated matter-of-fact, "Mikan Sakura was your childhood friend and your first and last crush."

"Shut up," I angrily muttered.

"You don't believe me?" Sam cocked her head.

"Hell no," I said.

She scoffed, "I thought so… Why don't you ask her Dad if they lived at an orphanage once?"

"Maybe I will."

She grinned mischievously, "I also know something else, but I don't feel like sharing it with you."

I groaned, "Like I care."

"Yes you would."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes as I sat down across from Mikan.

"Hey Natsume, Sam," she grinned at both of us.

I blushed as Sam shot me a knowing glance that said: I told you… You never got over her.

"Shut up," I muttered as I threw Sam an annoyed look as she snickered.

Hotaru said as she took a sip of her tea, "Sam, thanks for remembering…"

Sam shrugged as she said, "No problem… I can't torture her like that."

Mikan heard this conversation as she blushed as she stated, "Shut it. I swear, it brings bad luck."

Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, and I looked at the three questioningly as we said, "What the hell?"

Sam explained, "Step-dad drunk coffee before the whole thing, so Mikan never drinks coffee from then on."

Mikan sipped her tea as if she didn't hear that as I thought, 'That's why she turned down that offer for coffee.'

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Hotaru's P.O.V

I watched the scene. Natsume was staring at my little Mikan.

I smirked as Sam nodded to confirm my thought that she told Natsume.

Mikan leaned next to me and whispered, "I feel like I'm going to faint, Hotaru."

I nodded solemnly as I whispered to Sam, "Go get a car, Mikan might faint."

She nodded as she announced, "I forgot that I got arrangements around now… See you in a few."

Misaki, Tsubasa, and Ruka waved good bye as Natsume said, "Hn."

Misaki leaned towards me and whispered, "Where is she going to go? I know she doesn't have any arrangements right now."

I said, "Mikan might faint so she's bringing a car."

Pink Butterfly nodded as she watched Mikan with concern.

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ruka's P.O.V

Something was up, I could tell because all the girls looked at Mikan every 2 seconds.

I hope Mikan will be alright because I don't want Hotaru to worry….

WHOA!! What did I just think?!

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Natsume's P.O.V

I noticed my best friend blushing 50 shades of red if that was possible.

I kept my other eye on the 3 girls since two of them kept looking at Mikan who turned paler by the second.

She looks like she's going faint…

"Oi, little girls, why do you keep staring at White Lace?" I asked.

Hotaru glared at me as she said, "It's nothing."

"There is something, so spill," I shot back.

"Hotaru, Mikan, the Dad wants you to home!" I heard a familiar voice that belonged to Sam announced as she sauntered over to the table.

Hotaru nodded once as she helped Mikan up.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sam's P.O.V

Hotaru walked up to me as she said quietly, "Thanks for covering us."

"No problem," I replied as I led them to this beige Toyota Corolla.

"Here's the car, park it in the street and I'll return it," I instructed as Hotaru helped a hobbling Mikan to the car.

I walked into the café and saw that Natsume already left.

"He left," I stated numbly to Misaki.

"Yep, let's hope he can help Mikan now…" she said.

I nodded as I prayed to God, 'God if you're there… We need Natsume to help Mikan regain her memories… Please help us.'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Hello, I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm too lazy to write anymore.. L I'm sorry… I think this story is going to be wrapped up in 5-10 more chapters so yeah… **

**I hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW!!! I want to know if this story is any good! **


	17. Fainting spells

**Author's Note: I think I write better when I got a lot of homework… Since I've been writing chapters when I got a lot of homework.. Lol, I hope this chapter isn't rushed!! **

**Thanks to: mangamanic1234, dominiqueanne, tima9992003, Irumi Kanzaki, miyuki24, and laumiki for reviewing!!!!! You all get a tray of brownies: (passes out trays of brownies)! **

**This story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on story alert!! YOU PEOPLE ROCK MY WORLD AND THANKS FOR DEALING WITH ME!!!!! (I'm real sorry, but I just got hyper all of a sudden… TT)**

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Everything will be okay Mikan," a violet eyed girl turned to gaze at her best friend.

"Promise Hotaru?" the brunette slurred due to the fact that she'd pass at any time.

"I-I promise," Hotaru said as she put up a calm mask so her friend will be okay.

"Remember what the doctor said? If I don't regain at least one memory by now… I might not make it, in time to see get married to Nogi," she gave me tired smile.

"Shut up baka, don't think so poorly of yourself! And I don't like Nogi," Hotaru chided softly.

"Come on Hotaru. It's been about a little over a year… Of course it won't happen… Unless a miracle happens…"

"Just shut up, it's making me nervous!" Hotaru confessed as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Hn… That makes me feel better… Thanks… Hotaru," Mikan breathed her last words before she was knocked out unconscious.

"Mikan…" the violet eyed girl whispered as she gripped the steering wheel even harder as tears flowed down her cheek.

'God if you're there… Help Mikan. She needs to regain her memories. Ahem,' Hotaru prayed.

"We're here," Hotaru announced to no one as she climbed out of the car to bump into Mr. Pervert himself.

"So you finally made it," he smirked to his 'sister's' best friend.

"Shut up, just carry out Mikan… I swear if you hurt her in ANY way, I will beat you to a pulp with a grin on my face," the black haired girl threatened as Natsume carried the unconscious honey eyed girl out of the car.

Hotaru followed the ruby red eyed boy into his bedroom as he put her down.

"Thanks," Hotaru mumbled.

"Hn."

"So Sam told you?" the jet black girl asked emotionlessly.

"Bout Mikan being that childhood friend?" he asked a question to answer the question.

"Hn."

"Hn."

There was a pause in the middle of them as Hotaru asked randomly, "Do you know her condition?"

Natsume looked at the brunette thoughtfully, "I don't think so…"

Hotaru sighed, "Since I think you're the one… I'll tell you since Sam was supposed to tell you a while ago…"

"Just spill it, violet frog."

"If Mikan doesn't regain her memories by now, she won't be able to live a long healthy life…"

"…" Natsume stared at Mikan who was tossing here and there.

"No," the brunette murmured as she reached out and grasped Natsume's hand.

The boy blushed as Mikan turned and tossed even more by his touch. After a minute, she calmed out.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o**

_Mikan's dream_

'Where am I?' I thought to myself as I watched a little brunette girl crawling under a fence.

Surprisingly, she didn't get dirty. As soon as I looked at her face, I immediately knew that something was wrong…

_Her cheeks were tearstained and her face was a little muddy._

_She made her way to this boy who was reading a manga. The two were about 11..._

_The raven haired boy looked up from the book and asked, "Um, what's wrong?"_

_"I-I, ha-have t-to m-move t-to A-Am-America!" cried the little girl._

_She gripped the boy's navy shirt as the little boy's eyes flew open as he asked, "What?! Are you positively sure?!"_

_Her reply was, "Y-yeah… M-my parents are divorcing and they're making me leave Japan with my mom!"_

_The little girl looked up so I got a good look at her features…_

It struck me… This is a memory of me when I was little!

_The former me looked up to the boy as I said, "Promise me something…"_

_The boy with raven hair looked up and asked gently, "What?"_

_"Promise me that you'll never forget me," the former me stuck out my pinky._

_"Humph, do I have to?" the little boy teased, but I must've took it seriously as I hit his arm._

_"Nat---!!" was all what I heard before I left dream-world._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hotaru's P.O.V

I watched as Natsume held onto Mikan's other hand as I occupied the other.

Mikan's eyes flew up as she sat up straight.

"You're finally awake," I teased her as she laughed merrily.

"You were right Hotaru… You and Sam both!" she squealed.

"I'm always right," I said as I continued, "What was I right about this time?"

She laughed as she snorted, "Sure you are, Hotaru… Anyways, you were right about me regaining my memories!"

I looked at her and smiled a big smile that I haven't used in my life **ever**.

She said softly, "It was a miracle… The one that everyone was praying about…"

I leaned over and hugged her, "Dummy, it wasn't a miracle… You were destined to live and NOT watch me get married to Nogi."

She burst out into a fit of laughter as Natsume started to cough violently.

She turned her head to face the raven haired boy as she cheerfully exclaimed, "Oh! You're here too Natsume! For how long?"

I sighed as I pulled out my baka gun and shot her.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

"Aw, Hotaru! That was mean! I just got conscious!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head.

"That's for asking a dumb question," she replied coolly.

"The question WAS really dumb," the ruby red eyed boy looked at me.

When I saw him, I got the flashback from that dream of before…

I shook off that feeling as Hotaru went on to say, "Idiot, Natsume was the one who carried you into the room."

I made a big 0 with my mouth as I asked, "Hey, when are we going to go do karaoke?"

Hotaru blinked as she asked incredulously, "You. Want. To. Do. Karaoke. When. You. Just. Fainted. Three. Hours. Ago."

It was my turn to blink, "I was out for that long?"

Natsume piped in, "Actually it was 3 hours, 2 minutes and 10 seconds."

Hotaru and I slowly turned to face him.

"What?" we both asked.

"Tch. Someone had to keep the time! It's called a digital watch… Duh," he rolled his eyes.

"Still, are we still up for karaoke?" I asked as Hotaru held up a finger as she whistled.

"I'm here for your service," Sam grinned as she sauntered into the room.

Hotaru gave her a smile as she said, "New record, you showed up in half a second."

Sam grin became even wider as she pumped a fist in the air, "Sweet!"

"Anyways, Mikan wants to know if we're still on for karaoke," Hotaru explained to Sam.

Sam nodded her head as she yelped, "You still want to do karaoke?!"

I nodded as I thought, 'is it really that hard to believe?'

Sam regain her composure as she said, "Actually we can… I'll gather everyone here at 9, okay?"

We all nodded as she jumped out of Natsume's window.

"Damn, you L.G girls really are… Something," Natsume stared at the window.

Hotaru and I rolled our eyes as we said in unison, "No duh… How else did we rank 1st out of all gangs?"

He shrugged as I said, "You Hell Flames boys are pretty whipped too."

"At least we don't respond to a whistle," he said coolly as he walked out of the room.

"Is it just me or is he becoming more human?" I asked quizzically to Hotaru.

She shrugged as she replied, "Well, it would be the two of us…"

I nodded as we played War with a deck of cards that we fished out of Natsume's room until 9.

At 9:00 P.M.

**O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

I scanned around Natsume's room as I looked at each one of us… Sam told us to dress in whatever we wanted…

Hotaru was in a shimmery blue-violet sleeveless halter top and in a dark denim mini-skirt. She had a matching hair band and silver 5 inched heels. She had silver bangles and big silver earrings with a matching silver necklace.

I was wearing a polka dotted shirt- it had baby blue polka dots and a white background. It was a halter and sleeveless. I had a light blue denim mini skirt. I wore my hair wavy and half up and half down. I had off white 6 inched heels. I had silver bling that was exactly like Hotaru's.

Sam was in a baby blue, sequined top that was halter and sleeveless. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. Her neon blue highlights looked so awesome. She have a really baby blue shirt denim mini-skirt. She had 8 inched black leather boots. She had gold jewelry that was identical to mine and Hotaru's.

Misaki had a screaming hot pink halter, spaghetti strapped. Her dark pink hair was down and she had a white denim mini skirt. She had a pair of 4 inched heels on that were pink. Her jewelry was also silver, but in a darker shade.

The three boys were pretty much identical… They had black baggy jeans with a white tank top. The wore a jacket over the top that were: yellow, black, and blue. They all had pitch black caps on. They all had a silver chain necklace, except Natsume's was gold.

We all nodded to each other as we all went tree hopping.

I ended up being the first 1 there, then Hotaru, Sam, Misaki, Natsume, Ruka, and lastly Tsubasa.

I picked a booth at the night club as I asked, "Who's going first."

Sam suggested, "We'll go in order b who got here first and then we sing in a group."

Everyone, but me agreed to it… They all pushed me up to the stage to sing.

I gulped as I picked a last minute song…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: I'm so sorry for the character disorder… But I hope you like it! Before I release the next chapter which will hopefully be soon… I'd like 10 reviews first.**

**I'm so sorry for being so greedy, but I want to get 100 reviews before I finish this story… L**

**Review this chapter… PLEASE!!! I hope the next chapter won't disappoint anyone… Because I already picked the girls' songs and I hope you'll enjoy them!**

**Questions, comments, or messages, just leave it in a review! Thanks! Love you all! **


	18. LG and HF sing off

"Good evening everyone!" a teen girl with soft honey brown hair said into the mike.

"I'm going to be singing I Will Be by Avril Lavigne," Mikan spoke as she started. Her wide hazel eyes were closed as she danced to the sound of music.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
__Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
__What you mean to me  
__All the pain, the tears I cried  
__Still you never said goodbye_

_And now I know how far you'd go  
__I know I let you down  
__But it's not like that now  
__This time I'll never let you go  
_

_I will be all that you want  
__And get myself together  
'coz you keep me from falling apart  
__All my life  
__I'll be with you forever  
__To get you through the day  
__And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything  
__I didn't know what life could bring  
__But now I see, honestly  
__You're the one thing I got right  
__The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe  
'coz you're here with me  
__And if I let you down  
__I'll turn it all around  
__'coz I will never let you go_

_I will be all that you want  
__And get myself together  
__'coz you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life  
__I'll be with you forever  
__To get you through the day  
__And make everything okay  
__'coz without you I can't sleep  
__I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got  
__You're all I want_

_Yeah_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do  
__I could never ever live a day without you  
__Here with me do you see_

_You're all I need!_

_And I will be all that you want  
__And get myself together  
__'coz you keep me from falling apart  
_

_All my life  
__**(my life)  
**__I'll be with you forever  
__**(forever)  
**__To get you through the day  
__And make everything okay  
__**(okay)**_

_I will be all that you want  
__**(I'll be)  
**__And get myself together  
__**(get myself together)  
**__'coz you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life  
__I'll be with you forever  
__To get you through the day  
__And make everything okay_

"Thank you!" Mikan took a deep bow as the crowd erupted into a ton of wolf-whistles and claps.

"You did awesome Mikan," Hotaru whispered in the brunette's ear as she stood up and went to go sing.

"This song is dedicated to my best friend who's been through a lot, Nobody's Home By Avril Lavigne," Hotaru spoke as she paused and waited for the music to start playing.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
__She felt it everyday.  
__And I couldn't help her,  
__I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
__Too many, too many problems.  
__Don't know where she belongs,  
__where she belongs. _

_She wants to go home,  
__but nobody's home.  
__It's where she lies,  
__broken inside.  
__With no place to go,  
__no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__**Broken inside. **_

_Open your eyes and look outside,  
__find the reasons why.  
__You've been rejected,  
__and now you can't find what you left behind. _

_Be strong, be strong now.  
__Too many, too many problems.  
__Don't know where she belongs,  
__where she belongs. _

_She wants to go home,  
but nobody's home.  
__It's where she lies,  
__broken inside.  
__With no place to go,  
__no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__**Broken inside.** _

_Her feelings she hides.  
__Her dreams she can't find.  
_

_She's losing her mind.  
__She's fallen behind.  
__She can't find her place.  
__She's losing her faith.  
__She's fallen from grace.  
__She's all over the place. _

_Yeah, oh _

_She wants to go home,  
__but nobody's home.  
__It's where she lies,  
__broken inside.  
__With no place to go,  
__no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__**Broken inside.** _

_She's lost inside,  
__lost inside..._

_oh oh yeah _

_She's lost inside,  
lost inside..._

_oh oh yeah_

"…" Hotaru said as she curtsied and left the stage.

"That was awesome!" breathed Mikan and Sam as she went and sat down.

"Hn," was the violet eyed girl's response.

"Thanks for dedicating it to me," Mikan whispered in her ear as she lightly hugged Hotaru who returned the hug.

Sam stood up and said, "Guess it's my turn…"

"Go Sam!" Mikan cheered as she left the table.

"Hello everyone! Are you enjoying tonight?!" Sam asked.

As a response, she got a lot of 'Woo's'.

"That's awesome! Tonight I'm going to sing Who Knows by the one and only legendary Avril Lavigne! It also goes to my friend!" she exclaimed as she bent her head down and tapped her foot to the beat of the music starting.

_Why do you look so familiar?  
__I could swear that I have seen your face before  
__I think I like that you seem sincere  
__I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more  
__I think there's something more  
__Life's worth living for _

_Who knows what could happen  
__Do what you do  
__Just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true  
__There's always a brand new day  
__I'm gonna live today like it's my last day  
_

_How do you always have an opinion  
__And how do you always find the best way to compromise?  
__We don't need to have a reason  
__**We don't need anything**  
__we're just wasting time _

_I think there's something more…  
__Life's worth living for _

_Who knows what could happen  
__Do what you do  
__Just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true  
__There's always a brand new day  
__I'm gonna live today like it's my last day  
__I think there's something more  
__Life's worth living for _

_Who knows what could happen  
__Do what you do  
__Just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true  
__There's always a brand new day  
__I'm gonna live today like it's my last day _

_Find yourself _

_'Cause I can't find you  
__Be yourself  
__Who are you? _

_Find yourself  
__'Cause I can't find you  
__Be yourself  
__Who are you? _

_So you go and make it happen  
__Do your best  
__Just keep on laughing  
__I'm telling you  
__There's always a brand new day  
__I think there's something more  
__Life's worth living for _

_Who knows what could happen  
__Do what you do  
__Just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true  
__There's always a brand new day  
__I'm gonna live today  
__like it's my last day_

"Thank you and have a great night!" Sam said as she took a dramatic and deep bow without her skirt hitching up. Only she could pull off that feat.

Misaki sighed softly as she spoke, "I guess it's my turn…"

She cut through the intro as she began to sing:

_I wake up in the morning  
__Put on my face  
__The one that's gonna get me  
__Through another day  
__Doesn't really matter  
__How I feel inside'_

_Cause life is like a game sometimes  
__But then you came around me  
__The walls just disappeared  
__Nothing to surround me  
__And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected  
__See how I've opened up  
__Oh, you've made me trust  
__Because I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked…  
__Around you  
__Does it show?  
__You see right through me  
__And I can't hide  
__I'm naked  
__Around you  
__And it feels so right_

_I'm trying to remember  
__Why I was afraid  
__To be myself and let the  
__Covers fall away_

_**I guess I never had someone like you**_

_To help me, to help me fit  
__In my spirit  
__I never felt like this before  
_

_I'm naked  
__Around you  
__Does it show?  
__You see right through me  
__And I can't hide  
__I'm naked  
__Around you  
__And it feels so right_

_I'm naked_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Does it show?  
__Yeah, I'm naked_

_Oh oh, yeah yeah_

_I'm so naked around you  
__And I can't hide  
__You're gonna see right through, baby_

Misaki also rushed through the closing of her talking and hurried off the stage. Despite that fact, everyone clapped loudly for her since her voice was really good.

"Nice song!" Mikan complimented as Misaki blushed.

Natsume hnned as he stood up and went up. He silently made his way up to the stage.

"Hope you had a good night because I'm going to be singing Still In Love With You by the Jonas Brothers," he spoke in a husky tone that all the girls except LG adored since they were all immune to his charms.

_She was all I ever wanted  
__She was all I ever needed and more  
__She walked out my door  
__Then she went away  
_

_Left my heart in two  
__Left me standing here  
__Singing all these blues_

_You left without a single word  
__Not even sorry  
__It might of hurt worse to hear you say  
__I'm leaving goodbye  
__But your smile still makes my heart sing  
__Another sad song  
_

_Can't forget it, won't regret it  
__Cause I'm still in love with you_

_We had fun under the sun  
__And when winter came she'd be my angel  
__We were so in love  
__Yeah she went away  
_

_Left my heart in two  
__Left me standing here  
__Singing all these blues_

_You left without a single word  
__Not even sorry  
__It might of hurt worse to hear you say  
__I'm leaving goodbye  
__But your smile still makes my heart sing  
__Another sad song_

_Can't forget it, won't regret it  
__Cause I'm still in love with you_

_I don't know what hurts worse baby  
__Seeing you with him or being alone  
__On my own  
__**I know he doesn't love you baby  
**__**Not like I did** _

_Oh what's the point  
__You're not listening anyway_

_You left without a single word  
__Not even sorry  
__It might of hurt worse to hear you say  
__I'm leaving goodbye  
__But your smile still makes my heart sing  
__Another sad song_

_Can't forget it, won't regret it  
__Cause I'm still in love with you_

"Good night," he said as he left the stage.

As he left the stage someone came up to Mikan and clasp a cold hand against her mouth, and dragged her away. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise...


	19. Author's Note

Author's note!

Oh shit! I still have stories here! Okay so, I was on hiatus… But now I'm going to be back and editing all the shit that I used to claim as my own. It's been a year on this site, and I truly, truly adore being on it… Though, my writing style as made a dramatic twist and I cringe every time I read over some of my older pieces of writing. So here's the deal, seeing that it's close to New Year's, I'm going to be editing all of my stories and going to finish this one and the others that I have left unfinished. I think I'm going to retire from Fanfiction in a bit, but the night is still young and I have more to accomplish so cheers to my early New Year's revolution!

I'm truly sorry for those who thought that this was a chapter and thank you for reading this note because my story is average compared to all those around me on this site! P.S I'm going to change my name! How exciting is that? Lol. So if you see an 'Avenging Angel' posting, it's me! Only everything is going to be way edited and I hope you continue to subscribe that account! It's www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~xavengingangelx! I'm going to slowly transferring everything on this account to there.

The only reason why I wrote this is because I got a review about how my story was freakishly similar to Japan Watch Out so yeah! You guys are great! Review my stories over on that account because I need the love.

Yours,

petalsarefallingxoxo


End file.
